Painful Accusations
by Chibi B-channie
Summary: REDONE! Malik, Ryou and their yamis are excited about a party at Seto's. Who knew that a game of truth or dare would bring them so much grief? MMBR pairing, along with others.
1. Chapter 1

Chibi B: HOLY CRAP! THIS FIC HAS BEEN REVIVED!

Taski: It really is a miracle!

Chibi B: Yes. It is, indeed! I wanted to get this out by valentines day, but, it was delayed…So, yeah, I hope you enjoy this!

Almost the ENTIRE fic has been rewritten - completely. Except for the last few chapters…. There's still the same basic plot, and Ryou still ends up pregnant. :glares at Taski:

Taski: Ha!

Chibi B: Anywho, I still don't like this fic much, however, I do think it's much better than it was before! So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Yugioh…

* * *

"Ryou! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Bakura called, standing at the bottom of the steps that lead up to Ryou's room.

"We're coming, Bakura! Hold on a minute!" Was the answer he received, and he plopped down with a huff on the same couch Marik was lounging on. Those hikaris were taking forever to dress! They'd been up in their room for at least an hour! Hearing a chuckle next to him, he looked to see Marik giving him an amused glance.

"Relax, Bakura. You know how they are." He said calmly, pulling the other dark to his chest. "They're both excited to see everyone today."

"Yeah," The white haired thief muttered, leaning into the other's embrace. "We haven't seen those annoying pests in a while. They don't even know that we're all 'together'." Marik shrugged.

"I'm sure they won't care. They'll just be excited to see Ryou and Malik again after such a long time."

Bakura grunted in agreement, and grinned contently when Marik's hand began to comb through his hair. They were all getting ready for a little get together at Seto Kaiba's mansion after not seeing one another for months, and the two yamis had been ready and waiting for the past two hours while Malik and Ryou were still upstairs getting dressed.

Finally, after another twenty minutes of waiting, Malik and Ryou finally announced themselves ready, and came bounding down the steps.

Bakura and Marik both gaped appreciatively at the outfits they had on. Leather; their favorite.

"Well? What do you think?" Malik asked, a cute smirk on his face as he spun around with his arms spread out, showing off his tight beige colored pants, and his lavender fishnet skirt that complimented his eyes nicely. Speaking of his eyes, both were donned in eyeliner, which gave him a more predatory look than thought possible, and he winked saucily at the two stunned yamis.

Ryou giggled and mimicked his fellow hikari, spinning around somewhat childishly in the adult-like outfit he wore. He had black leather pants and a matching fishnet shirt similar to Malik's. His eyes were also covered in eyeliner, making them seem even brighter than usual.

By now Bakura and Marik were openly drooling. Sure, they'd seen their lights dressed up like this often, but the sexiness of it all never seemed to wear off.

"I think they like it!" Ryou snickered, sauntering over to his yami and slipping his arms around his neck. "Helloooo? Anyone home?"

"They better like this outfit," Malik mumbled, ambling over to his own dark. "It took us forever to pick out…"

"You look stunning, as always." Marik leered, licking his lips as he snaked his hands around his other half's waist.

"You know, the Pharaoh is going to think I corrupted you." Bakura chuckled, pressing his forehead against Ryou, who smiled up at him innocently.

"But you did corrupt me, yami!" He sang, kissing Bakura's nose. "I just want them to know that…"

"Trust me, once they see you two wearing these outfits, nobody will doubt you ever again." Marik laughed.

"True," Malik said impatiently, dragging on Marik's arm. "Come on, let's go! We're late enough as it is!"

"And who's fault do you think that is?" Bakura sneered, following his own light when he began to drag them to their garage. Malik suddenly let go of Marik's hand, and grabbed onto Ryou.

"He's coming with me, so you two don't grope us on the way there." Malik said, laughing when he saw the disappointed looks on the dark's faces.

"Aww, you aren't any fun!" Bakura whined, before smiling and jumping on the back of the motorcycle and behind Marik, who had jumped on before him. "You don't know what you're missing!" He winked and grinned viciously at them. Malik rolled his eyes and started his cycle before speeding off down the road, Marik trailing close behind.

They arrived around a half an hour later. Malik pulled his bike to a stop and hopped off to stretch, helping Ryou get down too. Marik pulled in next to him, and as soon as the ignition was turned off, Bakura and Marik were all over each other, kissing frantically. They had been turning each other on the entire ride there.

"Knock if off guys!" Malik rolled his eyes, trying not to let on how hot that was. "We're late enough as it is!"

"Nnn…fine…" Marik sulked, and stopped kissing a pattern down Bakura's neck. "You guys don't let us have any fun."

Ryou rolled his eyes at his boyfriends' behavior, but couldn't help crack a smile as well. He grabbed onto both of their hands and dragged them to the door, knocking on it a few times and waiting for a reply. Sure enough, a few seconds later they heard footprints coming down the hall and then a light 'click' sound as the door was unlocked to reveal a startled looking Mokuba.

"Ryou? Is that you?" He asked, astonishment clearly shown on his face.

"Yep, it's me alright!" Ryou smiled brightly down at the boy. "How are you doing, Mokuba?"

"I'm doing good, thanks." Mokuba answered with a grin, before fully opening the door and beckoning the boys inside and down the hall. Marik let out a low whistle as he stared around himself.

"I'll never get used to how big this place is, don't you get lost, kid?"

"You get used to it after a while," Mokuba shrugged, "And here we are!" He announced, throwing the door open, "Hey everyone! Ryou, Malik, Marik and Bakura are finally here!"

Everyone paused in what they were doing, and stared at them in shock.

"Well, aren't you going to say hello to us?" Malik grinned, raising an eyebrow in question. Yami was the first to snap out of his shock, as he stared at the two light's critically.

"Is that really you?"

"In the flesh!" Bakura smirked amusedly, enjoying the absolutely stunned look in the Pharaoh's eyes. He and Marik weren't dressed half bad as well; each wearing their usual punk leather style with tight revealing tops.

The gang continued to stare at them in silence.

"What? You've never seen four gorgeous men before?" Marik asked, annoyed. Seto snapped out of his stupor as well and snorted sarcastically.

"Ha, I see only two men out of your four, and that's Ryou and Malik."

"Ha, ha, funny rich boy." Bakura said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Malik and Ryou both snickered.

"You know, he has a point…" Ryou said, trying his best to hold in his laughter.

"We'll just see who isn't 'man' enough!" Bakura grinned, before pulling Ryou towards him and kissing him passionately. Ryou moaned and clutched Bakura's shirt in his hands as his knees started to buckle underneath him. Bakura pulled back suddenly, panting with a satisfied smirk on his lips, "Was that enough proof?" Ryou just nodded, his eyes slightly hazed over.

Everyone in the room was shocked into silence again except for Marik and Malik, who were expecting it to happen.

"What now? Don't tell me you've never seen two gorgeous men _kiss _before?" Marik asked with faked horror.

"Wh-when? How? Wha?" Jounouchi asked confusedly, completely lost to the situation at hand.

"Isn't it obvious? We're all together." Marik stated casually, crossing his arms.

"All? As in you, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou?" Anzu asked quietly, "A foursome?"

"Exactly."

"Oh…"

Silence once again ate away at the room, some fidgeting nervously, others just staring uncomfortably. Bakura soon became annoyed, and growled.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He demanded gruffly. Ryou, by this time was looking nervous, not really knowing how to respond to his friends' reactions.

"No!" Yugi answered quickly, "I think we're all just surprised. I mean, I know I am."

"Well would you quit looking at us like that?" Bakura snapped, "We're not that interesting!"

"Sorry…" The gang mumbled, before falling into another lapse of silence. Now, Marik was getting a little pissed off, and when Marik was pissed, bad things tend to happen. Just as he was about to open his mouth to rant, Seto interrupted him.

"Since we're all here now, what would you like to do?" He asked.

"Oh!" Jou shouted, raising his hand excitedly. Rolling his eyes, and inwardly smiling at his boyfriend's childish actions, Seto pointed at him. "Truth or Dare!"

"Yes!" Yugi agreed, "That'd be great!"

"Alright. Does anyone disagree?" Seto asked, not gaining a reply. "Then let the game begin. Everyone gather in a circle."

They all sat around together, Ootogi and Honda next to each other, Mai and Anzu to their right, Jou and Seto to their left with Jou sitting in Seto's lap. Next to them were Yugi and Yami, both holding hands, and then Ryou who was sitting in Marik's lap, and Malik who was in Bakura's.

"Who wants to go first?" Yami asked. Honda raised his hand. "Alright then, go ahead and start the game."

"Wait." Seto glared, then sent Mokuba to a movie, despite the younger teen's protests. Once he was safely out of the house, Seto nodded his ascent. "Continue."

"Hmm," Honda mumbled thinking, "I choose…Yami. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Yami said confidently. Bakura rolled his eyes and muttered something to Ryou through their link about pompous pharaoh pricks. Ryou bit his lip to stifle his giggle.

"Okay, I dare you to call the pizza place down town, and try to prostitute yourself out to whoever answers the phone."

"WHAT!" Yami shrieked, his face turning red with embarrassment. He sighed, knowing he never backed down from a challenge, "Alright, but I don't know where the phone is…"

"You can borrow mine," Mai piped up, smirking as she tossed the former pharaoh her cell phone. She knew that this was gonna be great.

Yami grumbled and dialed the restaurants number. He waited impatiently for someone to pick up the phone; he just wanted to get this over with.

"Hello? Pizza Pal Ben speaking."

"Hey there," Yami purred, trying to make his voice sound as seductive as possible, "I just wanted to know if you'd be interested in purchasing some of MY meat." Yami gagged visibly at the others, totally disgusted at what he was saying.

Ryou and Malik were trying to muffle their laughter in Marik and Bakura's chests, while Jou and Honda both had pillows over their faces. Yugi had a wide grin set on his face, enjoying his love's embarrassment, while Seto smirked mockingly at Yami, intent on using this for future blackmail. Anzu and Mai were also giggling helplessly, rolling around on the floor clutching their stomachs.

Unfortunately for Yami, this 'Pizza Pal' was actually interested.

"Sure," Ben purred back, his voice making Yami shudder in grotesque. "I'd love to make an order, when can we meet?" Yami gaped for a minute, shuddering in horror.

"NEVER!" He shouted into the mouthpiece, before turning it off and throwing it at Mai.

"What did he say?" Anzu asked, still laughing, tears of mirth pouring down her face.

Yami twitched, "He said he wanted to 'make an order' and he asked when we could meet." At this everyone burst out in a fresh round of laughter. Yami glared at them, "I fail to see what's so amusing…" He tapped his foot, waiting for them to calm down. "Is everyone finished?"

"Sorry, Yami, we're done!" Yugi giggled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"It's about time…" Yami muttered. "Alright, my turn, and I choose, Ryou…Truth or dare?"

"Umm," Ryou stammered nervously. "Truth."

"Wimp!" Bakura and Marik both chorused, poking Ryou in the stomach and laughing when he turned red. They didn't notice the dark looks they were receiving from everyone in the room.

"Okay, Ryou, has Bakura ever hit you?" Yami asked, seriously. He knew that this was a question that was on everyone's mind. They had always thought that Bakura abused Ryou and Marik abused Malik. That's why they were all so shocked to find out that they were all together. Yami had to know if it was true. He never trusted those two thieves…

Bakura paused in his teasing, and narrowed his eyes at Yami, wondering what the conniving king was up to. Ryou meanwhile, thought for a while, not thinking the question odd at all.

"Yes, he has." He said finally after a few moments. Yami stiffened, he knew it… "But it was only once, and he was drunk." Ryou explained. "Plus, he apologized non stop for a week after that."

"Were ya together then?" Jou asked curiously.

"No, I don't think we were at that time." Ryou paused thoughtfully before looking at Bakura and smiling. "He still apologizes to this day." Bakura leaned over and kissed Ryou's cheek.

"I'm sorry and I love you."

"I love you too," Ryou beamed, "And once again, you're forgiven."

"Satisfied Pharaoh?" Marik asked smoothly, his eyes warning Yami that he knew what the other was trying to find out and wasn't happy about it.

"Not yet," Yami answered back, his own eyes holding a challenging look.

Malik and Ryou looked at one another confusedly before shrugging it off.

"My turn!" Ryou sang happily. "Now, who shall I choose?" He looked around the circle, trying to make a decision. Then, he looked up at Marik, wearing an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. "Oh Marik dear? Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Marik said without hesitating.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Ryou giggled, "I dare you to be uke for Bakura tonight!"

Marik sighed as Bakura let out a happy whoop. "Fine." He looked at Bakura, who was wiggling his eyebrows at Marik and licking his lips. He sighed deeply again. Ryou was such a minx sometimes. "My turn. Seto, truth or dare?"

"Truth, there is no way I'm choosing dare on your turn." Seto crossed his arms.

"Chicken," Marik muttered sulkily, "Okay, was Jounouchi the first person you had sex with?"

"Yes," Seto said, pulling Jou closer to him, "And I won't ever regret my choice."

Malik and Ryou both awed at the moment of tenderness shown between Jou and Seto. "So cute!" They squealed together.

"Alright, is anyone else hungry?" Mai asked, leaning back on her elbows. "I'm starved."

"I'm sort of hungry myself…" Honda admitted, rubbing his stomach sheepishly. Seto sighed and stood up.

"Let's just take a break now to get some lunch, then we'll continue playing."

"Food!" Jou shouted excitedly, practically bouncing on his feet behind Seto as he lead everyone into the kitchen.

-

* * *

Chibi B: On to the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmm…foooood." Jou practically drooled as Seto brought out various dishes filled with fruits, vegetables, junk food, you name it.

"Eat up." He said, and everyone did. A few minutes later, Ryou excused himself to the bathroom, unknowing that Bakura had grinned and followed a bit later.

Ryou sighed as he finished his business and walked back into the hall. He was having a great time, and was glad he was able to see his friends again, hence the huge smile on his face.

"What's that grin for, love?"

"Ah! Bakura! Don't do that, you scared me!" Ryou gasped, placing a hand on his chest as stared into the amused eyes of his lover. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm just glad to see you so happy." Bakura announced, leaning down to give Ryou a light peck on the lips, which made Ryou's smile grow.

"Thanks, Bakura…you're so sweet to me sometimes."

"I'm always sweet you you…" Bakura purred huskily, running his hands up and down Ryou's sides. "Mmm, my sweet hikari…so adorable…so pure….so…utterly naïve."

That's when he attacked.

"Ahhh! Help!"

-

* * *

"That sounded like Ryou!" Yugi said worriedly when they heard the yelp. They all ran to where the sound was coming from, to find Bakura sitting on top of a struggling Ryou. Yami's eyes flashed and he cocked his fist back and punched Bakura, sending the yami flying off Ryou. 

"I knew it, you asshole! You DO abuse your hikari!" Yami shouted triumphantly. See? He was never wrong!

"What the hell are you talking about, Yami?" Ryou gasped, sitting up, slightly out of breath. "He was just tickling me!"

"By Ra, Pharaoh!" Marik exclaimed, helping Bakura stand up on his feet. "What's your problem!"

"And what's this bullshit about me abusing Ryou?" Bakura spat, his eyes narrowed angrily.

"It's isn't bullshit! It's true!" Yami yelled, "I know both you and Marik beat your hikaris! All of us know you do!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Malik asked angrily, and a bit hurt, "Marik and Bakura don't beat us!"

"It's okay Malik," Anzu said sincerely, acting like he was just a frightened child. "You don't have to lie anymore."

"I'm not lying!" Malik shouted back.

"How dare you accuse me of hurting my hikari!" Bakura steamed, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "How _dare _you?"

"Stop it! That's enough!" Ryou screamed, holding his head with his eyes clenched shut. He opened them and glared at everyone in the room. "Did you all seriously think that Bakura and Marik abused us?" Nobody answered, everyone looking at anything but Ryou. "I see…."" He said quietly, hanging his head down. "Come on, we're leaving." He turned towards his boyfriends, but was stopped when a hand held on to his wrist, preventing him from leaving.

"No Ryou!" Yami snarled, "I absolutely forbid you to go with them!" There was a loud 'slap' and Yami fell to the ground, holding his now red cheek and staring up at Ryou, stunned.

"Forbid me?" Ryou glowered, practically seething with rage. "How dare you say that to me! You have absolutely no right to tell me what I can and can not do! I'm not a child, Yami, and you are certainly not my father! I don't ever want to see your face again!" He stormed out of the room, Bakura and Marik following silently behind. Malik gave everyone a betrayed look before following after his upset lovers.

"I think we all just made a big mistake," Yugi spoke regretfully. Everyone silently agreed with him, now ashamed of the rash actions they took.

"No," Yami said firmly, "We didn't, I know that both Ryou and Malik would be better off without their yamis!"

"I'm not so sure now," Yugi said hesitantly, "I mean, they both seemed so happy together, and it didn't look like either of them had any scars…"

"It's just a cover up Aibou," Spoke Yami gently, "You and I both know we don't want to see Ryou and Malik hurt." Yugi nodded agreeing. "Well, I'm going to finally end this!" Yami growled, "I'll get rid of Marik and Bakura!" He stormed outside, heading in the direction Ryou went. He heard soft sobbing noises, and immediately followed the sound to find himself near Malik and Marik's parked motorcycles.

"Its okay Ryou," Marik comforted, gently rubbing the light's back. "I'm sure that they didn't meant it."

"Yeah Ryou, just give them some time," Bakura spoke up who was holding a shaking Ryou.

"How c-can you defend them a-after they said those h-horrible things?" Ryou sniffled. He was hurt, and felt more than deceived by his friends…They didn't even bother talking to him personally!

"Shhh, it's okay love," Malik whispered soothingly, running his fingers through Ryou's hair.

Yami watched them, hidden from sight. He knew that they were just pretending. He wasn't ready to trust the two ancient spirits just yet. He stepped out into view, glaring at the two darks. Marik and Bakura saw him at once and narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

"Haven't you done enough damage for one day?" Snapped Malik, as it started to lightly rain outside.

"It's all right Malik, you don't have to act anymore," Soothed Yami. The poor hikari…he must be terrified of his dark.

Malik tugged at his hair in frustration, "I'm not pretending!"

"Don't worry, I'll set you both free," Yami said somberly, "You won't have to be hurt any longer." He raised his hand, palm towards Bakura and Ryou, the eye of Horus glowing on his forehead.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ryou asked, his eyes wide and panicky. He wasn't going to…to…

"MIND CRUSH!" Yami shouted, his eyes blazing. Thinking quickly, Bakura pushed Ryou down to safety, but was hit with the blast head on. He screamed out in pure agony as he was torn from Ryou and sent to the Shadow Realm.

Ryou lay on the ground in complete shock, staring at the place his yami once stood, feeling his soul being ripped in half. (Yami?) he called through their link fearfully (YAMI?)

"No…" Malik whimpered in disbelief, his eyes wide and frantic. Bakura…Bakura was… "NO!"

"Oh Ra…" Marik choked, falling on his knees, his usual tan complexion now a ghastly white.

Yami blinked, that wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He jumped when he heard a heart-wrenching ear piercing wail come from Ryou. The said hikari was clutching his Millenium Ring to his chest, the force of the grip turning his knuckles white, staring out blankly at the spot his dark once stood.

"BAKURA! Come back! Oh gods..it hurts! It hurts!" Ryou cried pathetically, slumping over on the ground. "Come back! Yami! Where's my yami! Bakura!"

"Ryou…" Malik sobbed along with the light, reaching out to hold him, but couldn't keep balance on his now wobbling legs. He crashed to the floor, Marik grabbing him and cushioning his fall, struggling to hold back his own tears. If Ryou couldn't even feel him anymore…then he was more far down in the Shadow Realm than he first thought.

Yami just stared at the scene, shocked. Marik could cry? Could he have made a mistake about them? He turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. The rest of the gang was gaping at the sight with open mouths. Yugi pushed everyone aside, and ran to Ryou, attempting to comfort the other boy. Ryou pushed Yugi away forcefully and stood up facing Yami with a tear stained face.

"You bastard," He hissed, eyes still leaking tears. "You fucking bastard!" He lunged at Yami, knocking the former pharaoh down. "He's gone! I can't feel him anymore, and it's all your fault!" Ryou wailed, hitting a shocked Yami over and over until Seto dragged him off. "I hate you!" He screamed viciously, "I fucking hate you!" He went limp in Seto's arms, crying against his chest. "Bakura…." He whimpered one last time, before promptly passing out.

Marik slowly stood, Malik hanging limply on his chest, still sobbing softly in despair. He turned towards the group, a worn out and pained expression on his face.

"I hope you're all fucking satisfied. If Ryou and Malik weren't miserable before, they sure as hell will be now! And me with them! You've completely ruined our lives, you bastards! Are you finally happy with yourselves! Are you?" Marik roared, unable to keep a few of his tears at bay, and they dribbled down his cheek on onto the now water covered floor. Malik let out another harsh cry, against him, muttering to himself.

"Why? Bakura…Oh Ra, why?"

"Lend me a limo, Kaiba. I can't let Malik drive home in the condition he's in." Marik said hoarsely, trying his best to remain calm and to ignore the aching feeling in his chest. Bakura…

"No problem." The CEO muttered, not entirely believing what he was witnessing as well. He balanced the unconscious Ryou in one arm and dialed with another. Within minutes, a limo had arrived, and Seto gently placed Ryou inside, then helped Malik get in as well.

Yami was silent throughout the whole ordeal, not saying anything about the current situation. He had thought over if he had done the right thing, and he concluded that he had, it wasn't a mistake. Ryou and Malik were just confused, that's all. He would get Marik later…

"I'm sorry…" Seto whispered, looking over at the three depressed and shocked youths.

"So am I." Marik replied dryly, before slamming the limo door shut, and allowing the chauffeur to drive them to their home.

-

* * *

Next!


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Ryou, you have to eat!' Marik prompted the stubborn hikari, holding a spoon full of soup in his hands. Ryou just stared blankly ahead of him, his face pale and eyes dull. Malik sat next to him, not eating as well. His eyes were red from crying earlier that morning, and late the night before.

Marik sat down across from them, exasperated. It had been three days since Bakura was sent to the Shadow Realm; three long, painful days. Ryou hadn't eaten or said a word since then, and Malik only ate when his yami begged him to. Everything was taking a toll on the stressed out yami, and he didn't know what to do.

"Fine, go ahead and starve! See if I care!" Marik shouted angrily, slamming the spoon down on the table and marching into the living room, ignoring his hikari's cries.

He didn't know what to do…They weren't eating, they weren't sleeping. Ryou didn't even talk anymore! He sat down on the sofa, struggling to hold in tears. They weren't the only one suffering from Bakura's departure…

"Maybe I should get them out of the house…" Marik mumbled to himself. He wanted to do anything that would help him out, anything at all.

The question was though, how would he get them to go out? They didn't even move anywhere unless Marik made them. He sighed and ran a hand through his spiky bleach blond hair. He knew how they felt, he missed Bakura immensely, and it was that damn pharaoh's entire fault. Marik also knew that he was next on Yami's list. He didn't know if he should risk it going out someplace. After much debating with himself, he made a decision and headed back into the kitchen. If it helped Ryou and Malik feel better, then it was at least worth a shot.

"Ryou, Malik, clean yourselves up, we're going out tonight." Marik said with a note of finality found in his voice. Malik looked up tiredly.

"I don't know Marik," Malik said, not looking at his yami, "I don't think either of us really want to go out."

"It doesn't matter if you want to or not, we're going."

"But-"

"No buts, you Ryou and I are going to go out to dinner, and then we'll see a movie." Marik said, dumping the untouched soup in the sink. "And you two are going to _eat_ your dinner too."

Ryou was silent through the whole ordeal, still staring ahead of him with dull eyes. Marik picked Ryou up and took him upstairs, dumped him in their room and told Ryou to get ready. A few minutes later Marik came up with Malik in his arms, and dumped him next to Ryou.

"Marik-" Malik began to say, but was once again cut off by Marik.

"If you two aren't ready by the time I get back up here, I'll either dress you myself or take you as you are; in your pajamas." Malik sighed in defeat when he realized his other was serious, and nodded as he and Ryou began getting dressed in some casual clothing. Marik smiled, feeling a bit guilty for making them go with him, but he was willing to try anything.

He went back downstairs and sat down on the couch to wait. Marik closed his eyes and remembered when, just a few days ago, he and Bakura sat and just held each other in the very exact same spot. His eyes started to tear up, and he wiped away furiously at them. He shouldn't be getting himself upset, he had to be strong for Ryou and Malik.

The two came back downstairs ten minutes later, ready to go. Marik gave them a small smile and took each of them arm in arm and led them outside towards their motorcycles.

They had gone to dinner, and Ryou had actually eaten a little of his food, though he still didn't say anything and after they finished with dinner, the three headed off to see a movie, in which Ryou had fallen asleep fifteen minutes later, his head resting on Malik's shoulder peacefully.

Marik didn't want to wake him up, and was glad that the teen actually got some rest. So he scooped him up in his arms, and carried him back to their motorbikes, surprised when Ryou didn't wake up at all. He carried the teen to their bed, hearing Malik yawn behind him and follow.

"Did you have a good time Malik?" Marik asked his hikari, who was nodding off in exhaustion. Malik nodded tiredly, giving his yami a small smile and stifling another yawn. As soon as Marik set Ryou down, Malik crawled in after, not even bothering to change clothes. Malik fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow, snoring softly. "Goodnight." Marik whispered, sliding in next to them and drifting off into a troubled slumber, missing the warmth of the fourth person who was supposed to share that bed with them.

A few hours later, he was jolted out of his sleep when a frantic looking Ryou shook at his shoulder.

"Ryou? What's wrong?" Marik asked, coming to full attention at the anxious look the light was giving him.

"It's Bakura! I can feel him, Marik!" Ryou whispered harshly, his two pale hands clutching the ring, that seemed to be glowing and giving off pulses of energy.

"You what!"

"I can feel him! It's a faint signal…but he's still there!"

"What's going on…?" A voice mumbled, dirty blond hair peeking out from under a pillow. "Ryou, Marik?"

"I'll go get him." Marik said, a determined look on his face. Bakura must have been able to somehow find his way out of the deepest pits of the Shadow Realm, but he'd be exhausted.

He stood up and grabbed the Millenium Rod off the dresser next to him.

"Yami?" Malik asked worriedly, fully sitting up in the bed, the satin sheets pooling around his waist. Marik could feel his light's total confusion.

"Ryou senses Bakura. I'm going to go get him." He explained quietly, calling up a portal into the dark realm "It'll be easier for me, since I have my item, but it still might take a few hours…I'll be back as soon as I can." Malik and Ryou watched, both worried and hopeful for him once he stepped into the dimension and began his trek for the lost dark.

"You think he'll be okay?" Malik asked quietly, his hand fumbling around until it caught Ryou's.

"I, I hope so…" Ryou whispered back, eyes trained on the spot where Marik had disappeared. "I miss my yami, Malik…" Malik bit his lip, and gently hugged the other light.

"I miss him too…"

"That bastard, Yami…" Ryou hissed, tears once again leaking out of his eyes as he willingly leaned into Malik's comforting embrace. "I hate him. I hate him so much." Malik's eyes flashed, and he nodded his head in agreement…that stupid pharaoh. They never should have gone to that party…

They stayed awake the rest of the night, staring hopefully at the spot Marik had left and expecting him to be back at any second. Before they knew it, it was late into the evening, and they were becoming increasingly worried for their other lover's safety.

However, after another few hours passed by, there was a flash of light, and a portal reopened in the bedroom. Marik could be seen struggling to get through with a seemingly limp Bakura, and as soon as they set foot on the floor, the vortex disappeared with another flash.

"B-Bakura?" Ryou whimpered in disbelief, feeling their minds connect and relishing in the feeling of being a whole soul once more. Bakura lifted his head up weakly from Marik's chest, smiled, then passed out.

"Malik, help me get him to the bed." Marik grunted, struggling to keep hold of the yami's waist. He was tired out from the travel as well, and his darkened and baggy eyes reflected his exhaustion.

Malik shook himself out of his stupor at seeing Bakura again, and gently pried Ryou's hands off his arms before rushing over to aid his dark side in lifting Bakura to the bed.

Ryou laid down next to him, eyes wide and leaking tears. He reached a shaking hand to the theif's face and brushed away strands of silver colored locks before sobbing the other's name. Malik had grabbed hold of his own yami's shoulder and was now crying softly, the elder Ishtar calmly smoothing back his light's hair.

"Is he, is he really here, Marik?" Ryou asked, now holding his dark's hand.

"Yes, Ryou." Marik smiled, reaching around Malik to stroke the unconscious dark's cheek. "He's back where he belongs." Malik let out another choked up sob of happiness, curling up in between his dark and Bakura when the other laid down on the bed. Ryou snuggled up to Bakura's other side, and sighed happily before falling into a fitful sleep.

-

* * *

The next morning, Marik was the first to wake up. Almost jumping up in surprise when this time he saw not one silvered colored head, but two- the way it should be. He gently reached over Malik, careful not to wake him, and stroked the side of Bakura's face.

He had been terrified when he finally stumbled upon the other dark in the Shadow Realm. He had been sprawled out, unconscious, and looked to be growing weaker and weaker each passing second, shadows swirling around him constantly in wait for him to completely give up.

When Bakura had woken up and saw him, the look of exhaustion had disappeared just for a second, to be replaced by a beaming smile; one he rarely showed anyone.

It was hell carrying his limp lover back to the portal he had made, but knew it was worth it as he watched the slumbering dark.

" 'Rik?" A voice mumbled sleepily. Marik looked down to see his hikari looking up at him drowsily.

"Morning, hikari." He murmured, kissing his light's forehead. The teen suddenly shot up in bed, looking next to him frantically. He sighed once he saw Bakura, and snuggled back down under the covers, this time facing the former thief.

"I thought it was a dream…" He confessed. Marik nodded knowingly, and placed a chaste kiss to the back of the light's neck.

"He'll be fine once he wakes up. Tired, but fine."

"I'm so glad he's back…" Malik whispered, twirling his fingers around one of Bakura's silver locks.

"Mmm…"

Both tanned bodies glanced over at the other occupant of the bed, noticing he was almost awake. After a few more minutes of shifting around, Ryou's eyes finally blinked open blearily, coming face to face with his dark.

"Thank God…" He whispered hoarsely, his chocolate brown eyes already filled with tears. He kissed his yami's cheek before burying his head in the other's shoulder. "He's really here…"

"Good morning, Ryou." Malik smiled, and Ryou smiled back.

"A very good morning indeed." He said back, sniffling and wiping away at his eyes. "Marik-"

"He'll be fine as soon as he wakes up, Ryou." Marik answered, knowing that's what Ryou's question would have been.

"Well, that's a relief." Ryou sighed, "When do you supposed he'll wake?"

A small, exhausted groan interrupted his question as the three occupants immediately looked to the third, still sleeping body.

Clouded brown eyes slowly slipped open, staring up at the ceiling hazily. He turned his head to the side and caught site of Ryou, Marik, and Malik all staring at him worriedly. He tried to put on a reassuring smile, but wasn't sure if it worked or not.

"Hey." He rasped, his throat still somewhat dry from the trip.

"Bakura!" Ryou wailed, once again latching on to his dark's arm, crying into his shoulder. "We thought we lost you! We, we thought you were gone forever!"

"Don't be silly," Bakura scoffed, petting Ryou's hair lovingly before turning his gaze on two tanned Egyptians. "I'd never leave you for good."

"You better not." Malik smiled shakily, his eyes watering as he also buried his face into the yami's shoulder.

"Enough with the waterworks you two, you're getting me all wet!" Bakura complained jokingly, smiling when the two lights giggled. How relieving it was to hear that sound again…

"You must be drained, Bakura. Malik and I will go make you some breakfast, 'kay?" Ryou suggested, pulling back and wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Mm, sounds great my two little hikaris." The dark grinned kissing both of their cheeks before giving them a little push off the bed so they could start making some food. As soon as they were out of the room, he felt warm arms wrap around his waist and pull him back down to the bed.

"Asshole…" Marik muttered into the yami's back, making Bakura raise an eyebrow in question. "Making us all worry like that. Making _me _nearly have a mental breakdown along with Malik and Ryou! Stupid, inconsiderate, moronic bastard!"

Bakura stayed silent, feeling the other's tears. He slowly turned around and pulled away from the other's tight grip, cupping Marik's face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, love." He smiled. "Thank you, for everything…"

"You have no idea how hard it was…" Marik sniffed, struggling to wipe away his tears. "I missed you so Ra-damn much! I'm so glad you're back, Kura."

"Me too, baby. Me too." Bakura soothed, pressing a comforting kiss to the tomb keeper's forehead. "Now, what do you say to helping me get dressed and down for some food?" Marik cracked a small grin.

"It'd be my pleasure…"

-

* * *

"Delicious as always!" Bakura hummed happily once he polished off four plates of Ryou and Malik's food. "I feel better already!"

"We're glad." Ryou giggled as he and Malik began the somewhat difficult task of washing the dishes.

"Eh, leave them for now, Ry. We all need to have an important talk." Marik mumbled seriously, heading to the living room area of the house, followed by his three now-silent lovers.

"So…?" Bakura mumbled as soon as everyone was in the room, cuddled close together on the couch.

"So? What are we going to do?"

"About what?" Malik asked quietly, feigning ignorance.

"About Yami." Marik filled in, brushing his light's hair back when the other flinched.

"What _can _we do? I mean, we all know what he's like…He's not just going to give up."

"I, I have an idea…" Ryou spoke up, his voice soft as he stared out the window. The three teens looked at him curiously.

"Well? We're listening, Ry."

"I, well I think we should leave…"

"Leave? What do you mean, leave?"

"Leave Domino."

"What! And go where?" Bakura asked, shocked.

"Well, we could always go to the states, or somewhere in Europe…"

"But, but, Ryou! What about your friends? And your father!"

"Bakura…If we leave, Yami can't find you!" Ryou turned teary eyes to his dark. "As long as I have you three with me, we can go anywhere! My friends, they, they betrayed us. And my father, he rarely visits, you know that!"

"But Ryou-"

"I agree. It's a perfect plan…" Malik spoke up, clenching Ryou's hand in his own and giving the white haired dark a smile. "Heh, we could use a vacation of sorts." Bakura shook his head at the two, giving up on trying to change their minds.

"Marik? What do you have to say about all of this?" He glanced over to the other yami, receiving a thumbs up and a wink. Bakura sighed. "Alright, three against one. I give."

"So, when do we leave?" Malik asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"How about now?" Marik shrugged.

"Now!"

"Sure, this way it'll be easier for us to escape from one of Yami's 'brilliant' plans." Marik explained, tugging Malik off his lap and up the stairs to pull out some bags.

Ryou tugged Bakura up as well, slowly making their way up the stairs since the dark half was still somewhat tired.

"Yuck. You need a shower bad." Ryou joked playfully, crinkling his nose as he changed direction from the bedroom to the shower.

"Care to join me?" Bakura winked, returning the playful attitude as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Ryou broke into a fit of giggles.

"As lovely as that sounds, I think I'll have to pass. Marik and Malik shouldn't get stuck doing all of the work."

"Aww, don't worry about them!" Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist.

"They'll be fine! Come on, _please _take a shower with me?" He whispered, resting his head on his light's shoulder. Ryou shivered as Bakura stuck his tongue in his ear, then yelped as the other pinched his butt.

"Hey! No fair!" A voice shouted in the other room. "Why are we stuck packing?"

Ryou pushed Bakura away smoothly and headed back into their bedroom. "We'll play later Kura!" Ryou turned around, winked, and blew a kiss at the frustrated yami before assisting Malik in packing up various clothes.

"Hmph…." Bakura pouted as he closed the bathroom door and turned the shower on, stepping into the spray of water once it was warm enough. "They never let me have any fun…."

Fifteen minutes later, Bakura stepped out of the shower with a towel on his waist, heading into Ryou's room to get some clothes - only to be greeted by an interesting sight.

Marik had Ryou pinned down to the couch and was currently making out with the white haired hikari, hands sliding sensually over his body. Nearby, Malik was watching with an amused smirk on his lips. He shook his head when he saw Bakura, and shrugged.

Their amusement, however, was cut short when they heard a loud rapping at the door. Marik jumped off of Ryou quickly, trying to keep a calm façade as he grabbed hold of a now even more pale Bakura.

He wasn't going to lose the yami again.

Ryou and Malik both shot panicked looks at each other as the knocking became louder and more foreful.

"You two head off already." Malik whispered to the yamis. "Ryou and I will meet up with you later, at the gas station up the road." Marik nodded his head at the instructions, and pulled Bakura with him as the both grabbed as many bags as they could carry before sneaking out through the back window. There was a tree they could use to slide down…

Ryou and Malik both flinched when they heard the door rattling along with angered shouts. Ryou walked over to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it with shaking hands.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Ryou."

Just as they expected, Yami stood calmly at the doorway, his face expressionless as if he wasn't just pounding at their front door.

"What are you doing here?" Ryou hissed, trying to control his body from shaking. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again! Get out!" Ryou tried to slam the door shut in the former pharaoh's face, but Yami grabbed onto the door, preventing it from closing.

"Calm down, Ryou. You know I did what was best. You don't have to hide anymore, I know Bakura was hurting you…" Yami explained gently, as though he were talking to a two year old instead of a teenager.

"He wasn't hurting me!" Ryou screamed at Yami. "He wasn't hurting me and you took him away!"

"Yes, but he's back now, isn't he?" Yami said darkly as he pushed open the door effortlessly and stepped inside the house. "Where is he? And Marik too, I'll get rid of both those troublemakers!"

Ryou turned white, and then his eyes hardened. "Get out of my house." He spoke through clenched teeth, his voice deadly. "Get out. Now."

"Ryou's right," Malik spoke up, stepping next to Ryou, his voice also harsh and dripping with hate. "Leave, we don't want you here." Yami glanced around and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Where did they go?"

"_Get out_!" Ryou screeched, and socked Yami across his jaw, taking the Game King by surprise. "Just leave us alone! Go on! Get out!" The angered teen then shoved Yami outside and slammed the door shut before locking it. His body was shaking more heavily now, only somewhat relaxing when Malik wrapped his arms around him, both ignoring the sound of Yami pounding on the door.

"I'll find them!" Yami shouted fiercely, his eyes glowing darkly. "They don't belong here! I swear that as long as I'm alive, I'll kill them!" Feeling satisfied that he finally might of knocked some 'sense' into the hikaris, he stormed down the street and back to the Game Shop.

"I think he's gone." Malik whispered, peeking through the window after an especially long bought of silence. "Come on, let's go." He grabbed another few duffle bags filled with clothes and personal items before taking Ryou's hand and tugging him out the door.

"Hold on." Ryou said softly, wiping his tears away and sniffling. He grabbed two pieces of paper and a pen and began writing two notes. He stuck one on the refrigerator, smiling sadly at it before taping the other to the front door. "Okay, now we can leave."

He and Malik pulled out their motorcycles and started them. Ryou gave one last sad look at his house, whispering a goodbye, and sped off to where Marik and Bakura were waiting, Malik following close behind.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bakura asked, looking at Ryou carefully once the two arrived.

"Yes, I couldn't be any more sure." Ryou gave Bakura a strained smile, leaning over to kiss his dark's lips. "Besides, maybe we might come back after a while." He shrugged.

"Well, where to first?" Marik questioned, mounting his bike since he had gotten off to wait for the two lights.

"Hmm, how does the United States sound?" Malik piped up.

"Sounds perfect. After all, you'll all be there with me." Ryou grinned at his lovers and zoomed off down the street, hearing the sound of the others following. They would all be able to live without worry and in peace, only if they were all there together.

-

* * *

"Yami, I think this is a mistake!" Yugi pleaded with his dark half, staring up at him with his big purple eyes. They were currently on their way to Ryou's, the rest of the gang following hesitantly behind them. Yami was intent on stopping the two 'evil' yamis, and nothing was going to stop him - not even his own hikari, who was trying his hardest to convince yami that Ryou and Malik were probably telling the truth.

"No Yugi! Remember the last time we visited Ryou and found him and Malik in bed barely able to move? I bet that was Bakura and Marik's fault!"

"But you don't know if that's true! Ryou said they were kidnapped!" Yugi protested.

"It must have been a lie. Bakura probably made Ryou tell us that to cover up the fact that it was his fault!" Yami argued back, finally stepping in front of Ryou's house.

Seto walked up to knock on the door while the yami/hikari pair bickered, but stopped when a piece of paper stuck to the door caught his attention. He pulled it off and read it curiously, his eyes widening at the words written down.

"Seto?" Jou asked concernedly.

"Nice going Yami." Seto snarled, shoving the piece of paper into the startled Pharaoh's hands. "I hope that you're satisfied."

Yami gave a quizzical look at Seto before reading the note himself. He had paled considerably after he was finished.

"What does it say?" Yugi asked, growing more worried by the second. He snatched the paper out of Yami's hands and began reading it aloud.

"_ To Yami and the Others, _

You have no idea how much you hurt us when you admitted to thinking we were abused by our yamis. Even after we told you it wasn't true, you refused to believe us, basing your beliefs on thoughts instead of facts. Then, you hurt us all horribly by taking Bakura away.

Do you have any idea how much agony I went through? Do you know what it feels like to lose the other half of your soul?

I didn't think so… And, I won't let it happen to Malik either. Since Bakura has come back to us, we decided to leave. I can't lose Bakura again, and I don't want to lose Marik either. I love them! Why you couldn't understand that and be happy for me, I'll never know. So, this is farewell for now. I hope you all live happy and free lives with the ones you love… I know I am.

Ryou

P.S. Yami, I don't know if I could ever forgive you. To me you are an insensitive and arrogant bastard that hurt my lovers and myself. I really hope that with our leaving, you can be satisfied with the damage you've caused."

Yugi finished, choking slightly on his words as he looked up at the others, noticing their upset expressions. Seto and Mai were both holding a tearful Jou and Anzu while Otogi and Honda were squeezing each other's hands. The light looked up at his dark, and frowned when he noticed the pharaoh staring off in the distance, seemingly more shocked then upset. He still believed that somehow Marik and Bakura had something to do with Ryou and Malik leaving. He pulled his light to his chest and stroked his hair, highly doubting the two left of their own free will.

Soon, everyone slowly began to retreat to their homes, leaving only Yami and Yugi to stare at the now lonely house.

"I'll wait for you guys to come back." Yugi muttered, sniffling. "I'm so sorry we hurt you…" Was the last thing he whispered before turning to head back to the game shop, his yami following behind, not feeling the least bit guilty over what had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you want to do this…?"

"It's what Ryou wanted."

"I know, but what about?"

"It's alright, we'll be safe, don't worry about it Malik." The spiky white haired boy spoke reassuringly, giving his smaller platinum haired lover a smile.

"If you're sure Kura." The sandy haired teen, now known as Malik, spoke unconvincingly to the yami.

"Come on you guys! We're leaving!" Marik called from behind them, standing next to his motorcycle. Ryou was already seated on his and was waiting patiently for his yami and Malik to join them.

Bakura grabbed Malik's hand and dragged him to where the two were waiting. They then mounted their own cycles and started up the roaring engines.

"Ready?" Ryou shouted. He was answered by three nods of approval before speeding off down the street, back towards a city he never dreamed he would have returned to.

It had been two and a half years since they had left Domino, escaping away from Yami who was trying to kill Bakura and Marik. They had first gone and spent some time in the United States, before leaving to visit a few places in Africa, including a short trip to Egypt, Bakura, Marik, and Malik's homeland.

Over the years, the four had grown unimaginably close, the bond they shared with one another was stronger than it had ever been before. And now, they were returning to Domino. It was Ryou's decision; this was where he wanted to live and grow.

Turning around familiar corner, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik sped down to where Ryou's old house was. They pulled into the driveway and hopped off their bikes.

"We'll stay here for a while, until we can find our own home." Ryou informed the others, walking up to the door. He noticed that the letter he had left was missing, and he smiled grimly, knowing that they had found it. He looked under the 'welcome' rug and pulled out a spare key, winking at his lovers before unlocking the door.

"Are we going to contact the others to let them know we're here?" Marik asked questionably, following Ryou into the house and glancing around, remembering just how much he had missed this place.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Ryou spoke hesitantly. "I really don't want to confront Yami again. Do you?" The three quickly shook their heads.

"Maybe we should just call the others? I think they at least deserve to know that we came back." Bakura shrugged.

"Yeah, let's call Seto. We'll let him know we're back, and he can tell the others, except for Yami of course." Malik suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

"Ra I missed this house…" Bakura muttered, wandering through the living room and into kitchen. He stopped when he saw a note taped to the fridge. He glanced at it, not recognizing the writing as his light's and called for Ryou.

"Ryou! I think your dad left you a note!" He tossed the piece of paper as soon as Ryou walked into the room before running upstairs to find his other two lovers.

Ryou blinked at him and sighed, skimming over the notes. His eyes widened and a huge grin spread across his face. He ran upstairs, calling out excitedly to Malik, Bakura, and Marik.

"Hey! Guess wha?" He paused when he found out what the others were doing. "Can't you wait?" He asked, snickering while staring at the three almost naked teens on his old bed.

"Nope!" Marik smirked, and trailed over to where Ryou was standing, leaving Bakura lip locked with a groaning Malik. "Care to join us?" He pulled Ryou flush against him and kissed the other passionately, running his tongue through the albino's mouth. Ryou's knees buckled and he collapsed against Marik, panting.

"I guess I could spare a few minutes…" He gasped, winking at him. Marik snickered and shut the door to the bedroom, dragging Ryou with him to the bed.

"Good. Cause I wasn't gonna take no for an answer."

…

-

* * *

Few hours later…

* * *

-

Malik yawned, and tiredly blinked his eyes open to reveal a head full of white hair in his face. Smiling softly, he slowly sat up and untangled his limbs from Ryou's, giving the other hikari a quick kiss on the forehead before he staggered to his feet, searching for a pair of boxers.

Once he found a pair, he turned back to the angelic figure tangled in the sheets, smiled once again, and made his way down the steps to look for the two yamis.

Striding into the kitchen, he saw Bakura leaning against the kitchen counter and Marik lounging at the table sipping on some hot chocolate.

"Hey sleepyhead." Bakura greeted with a teasing smirk, already fully dressed. Malik rolled his eyes and shot a half-hearted glare at the dark before trudging over to a fully clothed Marik and curling up on his lap. Marik smiled down at his light and rested his head on the teen's head comfortably while Bakura grinned and plopped down in the chair next to them, holding his own cup of steaming cocoa.

"Can I have a drink?" Malik asked, peering up at the two. "I'm thirsty."

Bakura shared a look with Marik, winking at the other yami before taking a big drink, sighing out loudly in contentment, followed by a soft moan. Marik, catching on to Bakura's idea, also gulped down some of his hot chocolate.

"Mmmm, it's soooo goooood." Marik hummed appreciatively, struggling to keep a straight face.

"That isn't funny!" Malik whined, trying not to smile at the yami's playful antics. "Come on! Please?" Bakura rolled his eyes humorously and handed Malik his cup.

"Thank you." Malik chirped, drinking it down happily. His attention was drawn the doorway, however, when Ryou trudged in slowly, wearing a pair of snug blue jeans and no shirt. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat across from his lovers, resting his head on his folded arms. Snickering, Bakura leaned over and ruffled the teen's hair playfully, making Marik and Malik giggle at the teen's foggy glare.

"Ryou?" Marik suddenly asked. "What was it you wanted to tell us before, we, ah, interrupted you?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah!" Ryou mumbled, momentarily forgetting why he had searched for the three in the first place. "My dad got the letter I left for him. It explained that I had to go and didn't know if I would be back. I asked him to leave some money incase I got into some trouble, and that I'd contact him if I returned." He said happily.

"That's it?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, wondering how his hikari could've gotten so excited from knowing his father received his note.

"No, that's not it." Ryou gave Bakura an annoyed look before continuing. "Well, he did leave me some money. A LOT of it." Ryou grinned.

"How much?" Malik piped up curiously.

"Let's just say, that's it's enough to be able to buy half of Domino city…"

"What!" Marik shouted, surprised. He knew that Ryou came from a wealthy family, Malik did as well, but he had no idea that Ryou had _that _much money!

"Yep! I think that it will be enough to provide for our family." Ryou smiled excitedly up at them.

"That's excellent news!" Bakura jumped out of his chair and picked Ryou up, spinning him around in the air before hugging him close and kissing his face tenderly. Ryou beamed up at him, and giggled as Bakura kissed him once again lovingly on his nose.

"Are you going to contact your dad now that you're back?" Malik questioned, crawling up off of Marik's lap and wrapping his hands around Bakura's shoulders.

"Yeah, he may want to come and see me again. And this way, I can explain to him just why I had to leave."

"Do you think he'll understand?" Marik asked warily, not wanting his young lover to be hurt by rejection. He knew just how sensitive Ryou was.

"I know he will, my father has always been an understanding person." He gave Marik a reassuring smile. "By the way, did you two get a hold of Seto?"

"Yes! We almost forgot to tell you!" Bakura exclaimed, slapping his palm to his forehead. "We told Seto we were back- he sounded like he almost had a heart attack." Bakura snickered before earning a glare from Ryou and Malik. "Anyways, he said that he would tell the others, excluding Yami, and that we will meet next week at Otogi's place."

"Why there and not at Seto's?" Malik asked curiously.

"Because we always get together at Seto's place, so it seems most logical that we'd be there instead of Otogi's. If Yami somehow finds out we're back and starts to search for us, he'll go to Seto's first." Marik explained to his hikari patiently.

"Okay, I see now. So we'll get to see the other's again next week?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell them Ryou?" Malik looked at Ryou questionably.

"Yeah, I think it's only fair." Ryou smiled, resting his hand on his stomach. "They deserve to know, maybe Yami will even mellow down and stop trying to kill our yamis if he finds out."

"Maybe." Bakura mused, snuggling against his hikari. "Let's get some rest. You can call your father tomorrow, the trip here really wore us all out." Bakura added, seeing Ryou about to protest. Ryou sighed and nodded, leaning against the front of Bakura tiredly, Malik doing the same against Bakura's back.

"All right. Time for bed." Marik swooped up Malik, Bakura doing the same with Ryou, and carried them back to their room, intent on resting up a bit. "Love you all." Marik muttered once everyone was back in bed. There were three replies of the same thing before they all drifted off to their dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed by quickly for the four teens; everyone either stressed or excited for the gathering. Ryou had called his father, who was at an excavation dig in Egypt, and informed him that he had returned home. The elder Bakura was ecstatic and told Ryou that he would catch a plane home as soon as he could.

Before they knew it, a week had passed and it was time for everyone to meet up at Otogi's.

-

* * *

"Ryou!" Bakura roared, running barefoot after his giggling hikari down the hall. "Give me back those socks!"

"No!" Ryou laughed wildly, dashing around the corner and into their living room, waving the pair of socks over his head somewhat victoriously. He squealed when he was suddenly swooped up off his feet and into somebody's arms.

"Caught you." Marik grinned as Ryou struggled to get out of his grip.

"No fair." He pouted as Bakura caught up to them, panting slightly. Bakura snatched the socks out of Ryou's hands, glaring halfheartedly at him, and sat down on the couch to slip them on. Ryou was still squirming to get out of Marik's arms while the yami began to trail kisses all over Ryou's face, making him break out into more uncontrollable giggles.

"What got you so hyped up all of a sudden?" Bakura mumbled, staring at Ryou with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Ryou let out another hysterical giggle and looked down at him with big bright brown eyes.

"Malik and I found some giant pixie sticks! And we ate four of them!"

"Four total, or four each?" Marik asked the bundle in his arms, eyes fearful, knowing from earlier experiences just how bad Ryou and Malik could be on a sugar high.

"Each!" Ryou grinned and began giggling again.

"Oh Ra..." Bakura muttered, pulling at his hair. "We can't take them to Otogi's like this!" Suddenly, a small tan blur shot past him and grabbed at his feet before racing upstairs. Bakura blinked and looked down at his toes. "...MALIK! Give me back my socks!"

A few ropes, duct tape, and twenty minutes later, Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura were on their way to Otogi's. The two yamis dragged their still overexcited hikaris up to the door and knocked. Otogi answered, blinking at the four boys in front of him.

"Why are Ryou and Malik tied up?" He questioned. Ryou let out a muffled snicker through the duct tape and Malik sulked, his sugar rush already worn off.

"Don't ask." Bakura snorted, and shoved past him and headed towards where everyone was. Ryou had some way managed to untie himself and was bouncing behind Bakura, dragging Malik with him. Marik crossed his arms and glared at Otogi who laughed nervously and moved aside to let the dark through.

They entered Otogi's basement and everyone stopped and stared at them. Yugi flew from across the room and into Ryou's arms.

"Ryou! Oh we missed you!" He cried out, a few tears spilling out of his eyes. Ryou immediately seemed to calm down, and hugged Yugi back tightly.

"I missed you too Yugi..." The small petite youth he remembered had certainly began to grow, and was almost as tall as Ryou was. Ryou smiled and stroked Yugi's hair gently.

"Why is Malik tied up?" Anzu asked stupidly, blinking at the light who was cursing through the tape and glaring.

"Oh yeah, sorry love." Marik walked over and ripped the duct tape off of Malik's mouth, causing him to yelp in pain. Malik grumbled as Marik untied him, the ropes falling to the floor. The hikari scowled and stomped off to Ryou madly.

"It's not our fault you freak out when you have too much sugar." Bakura scoffed, watching how Malik had sulked.

"Jou! Seto!" Ryou ran up and hugged them both once he saw the two standing by a window. "It's so good to see you!"

"We missed you kid." Seto grinned, ruffling Ryou's hair, making him laugh. "Where have you been?"

"Around." Ryou answered, smiling brightly. Then his face fell as he looked around at everyone. "Then I started to miss you all, and this city, so I decided to come back…"

"We're glad you're here, hun." Mai winked at him, standing next to Anzu. "Life wasn't the same without you. And look, you've grown!" Ryou blushed and stared at the ground shyly.

"That's right." Bakura came up next to Ryou, "And he actually put on some weight! Now he doesn't look like a skeleton anymore!" He poked at Ryou's stomach. The light squeaked and whacked Bakura on the head.

"Oh hush." Everyone laughed heartily at the couple as Bakura rubbed his head muttering random obscenities while Ryou had his arms crossed and was ignoring his yami.

"So, how has everyone else been? Did I miss anything exciting?" Ryou asked, smiling brightly.

"Not really, but Bakura hinted on the phone that you had an important announcement to make." Seto said, raising his eyebrow. Bakura, Marik, and Malik all smirked widely as Ryou grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes, but I'll tell you after we eat. By the way, Yugi, is Yami still acting the same?" Ryou asked worriedly. Everyone's smiles vanished at the mention of the former pharaoh, and they all avoided Ryou's anxious look.

"Yes, he is." Yugi answered quietly. "He won't give up thinking that Bakura and Marik should be killed. We've all tried to convince him otherwise, but he's being so stubborn!"

"He doesn't know where we are does he?" Marik asked sharply. Yugi shook his head and the four teens let out a breath of relief.

"Good. Now what do you say we grab a bite to eat, I'm starving!" Bakura complained, rubbing his growling stomach. Otogi rolled his eyes and led everyone upstairs to his kitchen.

"Wow, your house is almost as big as Seto's is!" Malik gasped out, staring around in awe.

"Yeah, I get all of my money from my game shop." Otogi explained. "But I don't think I'll ever be as rich as Seto."

"Damn straight you won't." Seto grinned, and Jou slapped him on his arm and scolded him for being so rude. Bakura and Marik both laughed at the sight of Seto Kaiba being yelled at by a so-called "mutt", gaining a slap from their own to lovers.

"It's great to be back." Ryou sighed happily, leaning against Malik who had given up trying to be mad at Marik and was currently holding on to the dark's hand.

They gang ate and chatted; mostly about old times and what's been happening throughout the years they were gone. Ryou then stood up on the chair as Bakura called for everyone's attention. He looked at the group nervously.

"Okay, as Seto mentioned earlier, I have something very important to tell all of you… Wait a minute," Ryou paused, blinking at them. "Where's Honda?"

"He said he couldn't make it today." Otogi shrugged, urging Ryou to continue.

"Alright." Ryou stammered, then blushed. "I-I'm..."

"BAKURAAAA! MARIIIIKK!" A voice roared throughout the halls. Everyone froze, recognizing whom that voice belonged to. Both mentioned yamis turned pale as Yami Yugi stepped into the room, dragging Honda in behind him.

"I'm sorry!" He yelped. "He forced me into telling!" The Game King turned his glare on his wide-eyed hikari.

"You lied to me Yugi." He whispered in a hurt voice, eyes softening, making Yugi immediately feel guilty for hurting his lover. "Why?"

"Because if we'd told ya, you woulda stormed over here and tried ta kill 'em!" Jou shouted angrily, waving his fist at Yami. "And that woulda hurt Ryou and Malik!" While they were arguing, Malik and Ryou had stepped in front of each of their respective yamis, intent on protecting them with all their might. Yami noticed them and his eyes flashed madly, turning his burning gaze towards them.

"Are you and Malik all right?" He asked Ryou kindly. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner to prevent them from kidnapping you...-"

"Shut up!" Ryou snapped, interrupting Yami. "They didn't 'kidnap' us! It was MY idea to leave in the first place! And Malik and I will be fine as long as YOU leave us alone!"

"But Ryou-.."

"No Yami! I don't want to hear it! Bakura and Marik do not hurt us! Listen closely!" Malik shouted, his form shaking in rage. "They. Do. Not. Hurt. Us."

"Why can't you just give them a chance?" Ryou asked sadly, his eyes filling with tears though he still stood firmly in front of one of his lovers. "I love them, and I won't let you take them away!"

"Me neither!" Malik said firmly, still standing in front of Marik. You could tell he couldn't be moved. "If you want to get to them, you'll have to kill us first!" Yami looked at them, amazed.

"Why do you insist on protecting them even though they hurt you?"

"They don't hurt us!" Malik screamed out in frustration. "How many times do we have to tell you before it sinks into your thick skull!"

"Then explain to me what happened that one time before." Yami hissed. "When you and Ryou were sitting in bed, unable to move. You said that you were kidnapped, but I can tell that you only told half of the truth."

"Fine Yami! Do you want to know what really happened to us that day?" Tears were now pouring out of Ryou's eyes, and his whole body frame was trembling as he glared at the pharaoh. "Huh? Do you think you can handle it?"

Yami nodded confidently, expecting Ryou to finally admit that Bakura had hurt him.

"Ryou…" Bakura whispered, eyeing his hikari worriedly.

"We were raped!" Ryou wailed, turning around and rushing into his yami's arms as everyone gasped. Bakura caught him and whispered comforting words into the other's ear, trying to calm him down.

"And before you even think of it, Bakura and Marik didn't do it!" Malik screamed, seeing Yami about to open his mouth. "They saved us, and took care of us, and, and loved us!" He turned around and clutched on to his own dark, trying to control his emotions; he refused to break down in front of Yami. "That's the truth, that's what really happened."

"Satisfied now Pharaoh?" Bakura snapped, glowering at the speechless game king. "You got your answer, now leave us alone."

Yami stood frozen on hearing Ryou and Malik's words. He could sense that they were telling the full truth that time, and didn't know how to respond. Everyone else was just as shocked, and was torn from either running over to comfort the hikaris, or going over to smash Yami's face in.

"Oh Ryou, I'm so sorry." Yugi whimpered, feeling depressed that his friend, whom he hadn't seen for two and a half years, had been hurt in such a way. Ryou sniffled, and slowly pulled away from Bakura's shoulder, smiling at Yugi while rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry too Yugi, but I'm over it now." Ryou forced a small smile, and turned towards Malik. "And Malik too. Our yamis have been taking very good care of us." Bakura, who was still glaring at Yami, turned to his light and smiled fondly at him, kissing his cheek.

"I think we should leave now." Marik said stiffly, watching Yami closely to see if he would make any sudden movements and try to attack them.

"Yeah, we'll see everyone later, okay?" Malik agreed, his body shaking as he straining a smile at the gang who nodded and waved sad goodbyes. They slipped by a still immobile Yami, and headed out to the door.

"Wait!" Jou yelled out of the blue. "Before ya leave, wha were ya gonna tell us?" Ryou stopped in his tracks, and turned around facing the others with a smile though his eyes were still red from crying.

"...I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

"You're _what_!" Honda exclaimed, breaking the sudden silence. The rest of the gang was still gawking at the four with open mouths, too shocked to voice their thoughts, Yami included. The Game King shook his head to collect himself before calmly facing them with stern, ruby-red eyes.

"Would you care to elaborate?" He asked. Ryou just shrugged at him, still smiling.

"It's exactly how it sounds. I'm pregnant, well, at least I'm _supposed_ to be." He shot a nervous look at his lovers, biting on his lower lip anxiously. "We're not completely sure yet."

"But..Wha...How?" Jou stuttered, wide-eyed. Marik and Bakura both snickered at the reaction, but stopped when they received glares from both their lights.

"A spell." Malik said, grinning broadly. Yami's head snapped to his direction, silently demanding an explanation. Marik rolled his eyes at the former pharaoh in annoyance.

"Bakura and I performed a spell on Ryou that enables him to become pregnant, even though he's still a guy."

"Yeah, I have a hospital appointment tomorrow." Ryou said excitedly, clasping his hand with Malik's. Malik gave a loving smile at the snow haired hikari before squeezing Ryou's hand reassuringly. It was then that Seto noticed the jewelry on their fingers.

"Are you guys wearing rings?" He questioned, blinking at Ryou expectantly. Ryou and Malik blushed, glancing at each other before lifting their hands up, palms towards themselves, and showing everyone the items. Both yamis lifted their hands up as well, wearing similar rings.

"We're married." Bakura smirked proudly, and Marik pulled the thief against him, planting a sloppy kiss on the other's cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Yami huffed, irritated. "We all know that isn't legal." Ryou frowned and glared at the Game King.

"We don't need a legal marriage to prove our love for one another. We performed the ceremony and gave our vows to each other by ourselves, we don't need anymore than that."

"Wow! Congratulations!" Yugi smiled, happy for his friends. Everyone else except Yami chorused his or her best wishes to the four, who were just standing there, beaming with immense pride.

"Thank you, but, I think it's time we leave now, after all, it's a big day for us tomorrow." Ryou turned around to leave, his hands still linked with Malik's.

"Wait!" Seto called, making Ryou pause in the doorway. "Can we meet up with you at the hospital?" Seto asked hopefully. Ryou shot an apprehensive look at Yami before looking at Bakura questioningly.

"We'll call you." Bakura spoke up, eyeing Yami warily as well. Seto nodded, understanding why the tomb robber didn't want to say when the appointment was out loud. The dark didn't want Yami to find out. "Bye everyone."

"Bye!" Ryou waved and followed his yami and Marik out the door and back home.

"He looks so happy." Jou murmured after they were gone, donning a small smile and leaning against Seto. "I missed him."

"We all did." Yugi spoke softly staring at the doorway the four had just left through. He sighed, then turned towards the others, smiling brightly. "Well, I think it's time for us all to leave. Thanks Ootogi, for letting us use your house!" It was clear to everyone in the room that Yugi was openly ignoring his yami, which made everyone feel a little more satisfied that the King of Games was being punished for what he made the four lovers go through.

"Anytime." Ootogi smirked and winked. He showed his guests to the door and watched them walk off into separate directions before shutting the door softly behind him.

-

* * *

"Bakura?"

"Yes Ryou?" Bakura looked over at his hikari, who was leaning against Marik affectionately, the tan skinned yami's arms wrapped around him.

"Do you think we're safe now? From Yami?" Bakura frowned at the question, and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I don't think we should let our guard down just yet." He felt his heart sink when he heard his light sigh depressingly. "I'm sorry Ryou, it's just that-..."

"We know 'Kura." Malik interrupted, holding hands with the pale yami. "We can't be too careful. We won't risk losing you ever again." Malik squeezed the other's hand tightly, memories resurfacing from a few years ago. Bakura smiled sadly, and wrapped his arm around Malik as they walked up to the driveway of their old house. All of a sudden, Ryou gave out a soft cry of excitement, seeing a dull green car parked in their garage. He bolted out of Marik's embrace and hurriedly ran up the driveway, opening the door as fast as he could.

"Dad? Dad are you here?" Ryou shouted, looking around the house eagerly. He flew into the living room and stopped when he saw his father, sitting on the sofa staring up at him tearfully.

"Ryou!" The old man smiled, standing up to embrace his son as the other dashed into his arms. "You've grown up so fast!" He exclaimed, pulling back to stare at Ryou with surprise. Ryou nodded brightly, his own eyes sparkling with tears as well.

"I've missed you so much!" He cried, leaning against his father whom he hadn't seen for so long. In fact, Ryou hadn't seen his father for the past five years, the other man being in Egypt most of the time.

"Ryou?" A voice spoke hesitantly from the doorway to the living room, interrupting the father-son reunion. Ryou turned around and smiled at Malik, beckoning him and the two yamis inside. He turned back around to meet the confused face of his father who was staring at the strangers curiously.

"Um, Dad?" Ryou started out nervously. "I think you should sit down, I have a lot to tell you."

-A few hours later-

Yaten Bakura ( Yeah, I changed it…I heard it's his real name…) sat stunned, staring off into space, totally shocked at what his son just told him.

"Dad?" Ryou asked cautiously, wringing his hands. "Are you okay?" He didn't exactly know how his father was going to react to the information he just gave him. Ryou had told him about the Millenium Ring, and how Bakura was his yami. He explained about the items, Marik and Malik, and how they were all lovers. He didn't, however, tell him that he was raped, and that he was pregnant. He didn't really think his father could handle that piece of news at the time.

Yaten snapped out of his daze, and stared at an anxious looking Ryou, and the nervous teens sitting next to him. Letting out a wide grin, he wrapped his arms around his son lovingly.

"Congratulations!" He laughed, hugging Ryou tightly.

Ryou relaxed and smiled back, embracing his father, relieved that the other was taking the news so well. Yaten then let go of Ryou, and walked over to Malik, Marik, and Bakura. He stared at them sternly before holding out his hand to Bakura.

"It's nice to meet you." He started out, grasping Bakura's hand in a handshake. "Thank you, for taking care of my son while I was gone."

"It was no problem at all." Bakura assured. "I love him very much."

"I'm sure you do." Yaten smiled warmly, before facing the two blonds. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Same here." Malik grinned. "Ryou's told us so much about you." Yaten nodded his head, then turned back to his son.

"So, is that all I'm supposed to know?" He asked, frowning when he saw Ryou start to fidget.

"Ummm, well, there is one more thing you should know." Ryou smiled uncertainly. Bakura flashed his hikari a small reassuring grin, silently urging him to continue. "Well, Father.. You seem, I'm.. uhhhh." He paused. "Imightbepregnant." Ryou finished quickly, and blushed, waiting for a reaction. He heard a loud 'thump' and looked up, startled to see his father passed out on the floor.

"Well." Bakura stated monotonously. "I think that went quite well, don't you?"

-


	8. Chapter 8

After waking his father up with a bucket of ice water, explaining a few more facts to him, and convincing him that he had it all under control; Ryou found himself a bit more stressed out than before.

"Hikari?" Bakura asked concernedly. "You okay?"

"Just tired, Kura…" Ryou sighed. "Can we go to bed?"

"Of course…Come on, let's go." Bakura stood up and tugged on Ryou's hand, pulling the softer teen up with him. Marik and Malik followed behind as they all headed upstairs into their room and lay down, ready for some rest.

"Love you." Bakura whispered, planting a kiss on the teen's forehead once they were settled. Ryou broke out into a small smile, and snuggled closer to his yami. Bakura sighed, and closed his eyes too, relaxing. Marik and Malik soon followed, falling into their own slumber.

From the doorway, Tadashi Bakura stood grinning at the four boys on the bed before leaving quietly and tiptoeing back to his room.

"I'm glad you're happy Ryou." He murmured, shutting the door softly behind him.

-

* * *

"Ryou! Wake up, your appointment is in an hour!" Malik called out from the doorway of the bathroom that was connected to Ryou's room. He had just gotten out of the shower, and had one towel wrapped around his waist, and another wrapped around his hair. (drools) "Ryou!" He beckoned again, knowing that if the other light didn't get up soon he'd be behind schedule.

"Mmmm? Whaat?" Ryou mumbled, cracking his eyes open. He peered at the clock that lied on the end table next to him and nearly fell out of bed when he realized what time it was. "I'm going to be late!" He squealed. He ran into the bathroom, shedding out of his clothes on the way.

"Uhh, Ryou? I wouldn't-.." Malik tried to alert him, seeing the other was about to take a shower.

"No time Malik! I'm going to be late!" Ryou said, stumbling through the doorway, he threw open the shower door, and jumped in, not paying attention to Malik's warning. "That's funny, the water's already running." He muttered confusedly, and then jumped when hands wound their way around his waist.

"Why Ryou, so nice of you to join me." Marik grinned, nipping at the teen's earlobe. Ryou's eyes widened considerably as Marik spun him around and slammed him up against the shower wall, showering him with kisses.

"Marik! I don't have time right now-Ooooooooh!"

Hearing a loud moan coming from the inside of the shower, Malik sweatdropped and sighed.

"I tried warning him..Now he's going to be even later."

* * *

-Two and a half hours later-

* * *

"Damnit Marik! You made us late!" Ryou cursed, limping up to the doctor's office while glaring at his sex-addicted boyfriend.

"Not my fault that you're too irresistible." Marik smirked. "And besides, _you're_ the one that jumped in the shower while I was in there."

"But I didn't know that at the time! If I did, I would have used the one downstairs!" Next to him, Bakura yawned loudly.

"Knock it off you guys, you're giving me a headache." He commanded gruffly, signing Ryou in at the check-in desk. The secretary looked him up and raised an eyebrow.

"You were supposed to be here an hour and thirty minutes ago." She stated annoyingly, glaring at the four youths in front of her.

"I'm terribly sorry." Ryou apologized, lowering his head. "We got, sort of sidetracked this morning." The secretary just waved him off, picking up a clipboard and showing them to their waiting room.

"The doctor will see you in a moment." She said tonelessly, shutting the door behind her as she left to go sit back at her desk. Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou all sat down in the chairs found in the room, silent.

"Bakura!" Ryou gasped suddenly. "Did you call Seto and the others?" Bakura smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I called them." He assured. "I also said we were running late, so they probably won't get here for another ten minutes or so." Ryou gave a soft sigh of relief, smiling at his yami and squirming in his seat to make himself comfortable. All of a sudden the door swung open loudly, causing the four in the room to jump in surprise.

"Sorry about that." A short stubby little man said sheepishly. "I'm Doctor Mitsubushi (... Is that even a real name-) . It's nice to meet you."

"Hello." Ryou stood up and bowed politely. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm awfully sorry about getting here so late."

"It's no problem at all." The doctor said smiling. "So, I take it you're Ryou?"

"Yes."

"And, you think you're pregnant?" Ryou fidgeted and blushed.

"Well, we hope so."

"Well, we'll just have to find out then, won't we?" The doctor beamed. "But, one question first. What exactly enables you to get pregnant again?"

"Oh, well, you see I'm, uhh..." Ryou stuttered. "Well, I signed up for this experiment on making males able to have babies! Yeah, and, we're here to see if the experiment works or not." Ryou finished hastily. Marik, who sat behind Ryou, blinked at Ryou curiously.

"But Ryou, I thought-Mmmph!" Malik jumped up and covered his other's half's mouth quickly.

"Don't mind him! He doesn't know what he's saying at the moment..." Malik said hastily when the doctor gave him an odd look.

"Okay then.." The doctor shrugged. "Lift up your shirt for me Ryou, and lay down on the table." He walked over to some machine sitting by the bed, and made some quick preparations while Ryou did as he was asked.

Hearing soft growls, Ryou turned around to see his yami and Marik glaring at the doctor with a distrusting look in their eyes. Ryou sweatdropped and glanced at Malik who was trying his best to calm the two darks down.

"Mind telling me who these fine young gentlemen are Ryou?" The doctor asked casually while Ryou laid himself down on the cool table.

"Um.."

"We're his husbands." Bakura said possessively, glowering at the doctor, daring him to insult them. But the kind old man just blinked and smiled.

"How nice!" He said, a bright smile still on his face. "I'm sure you're all excited to see if you're going to have an added addition to your family today, aren't you?"

"Yes, we're all very excited." Malik said, grinning, glad that they had a doctor who wasn't against homosexuals. The doctor nodded his head cheerfully and turned back to what he was doing.

"Okay now, I'm going to rub some jelly-type lotion on you're belly, it might be a bit cold now." (Okay, I have no idea how this whole little ultrasound thingie works…; so I'm sort of making some stuff up as I go..) Ryou giggled slightly as the lotion was applied.

"That tickles." He snickered again. The doctor then put some sort of monitor thing on Ryou's stomach and began moving it around, looking at his computer screen carefully. His face turned to a look of puzzlement, then surprise, and then awe.

"Doctor?" Ryou asked hesitantly, his mind swirling in a panic at the doctor's facial expressions. Malik, Marik, and Bakura stood up and walked to the side of Ryou's bed.

"Is something wrong?" Malik asked urgently, grabbing onto Ryou's hand to comfort the alarmed boy. The doctor shook his head and looked up at the four tense boys, and smiled.

"Congratulations Ryou, you're pregnant!" The doctor said gleefully, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I am? Really?" Ryou asked, eyes wide and filled with tears of happiness.

"Yes, but that's not all." The doctor said, still smiling. The four stared at him curiously, wondering what he meant.

"Doctor?" Malik asked quizzically.

"Ryou, you're having quadruplets!"

"WHAT!" Ryou and Malik shouted at the same time. There was a collective pause before they heard two loud 'thunks' and turned to see Marik and Bakura passed out cold on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my.." Ryou mumbled dazedly, resting his head on the white pillow behind. "I'm having FOUR children? At one time?"

"That's correct." The doctor said, looking puzzled. "You don't want them?"

"No! No, of course I want the children! It's just that, I expected one baby, not four."

"Um, Doctor?" Malik interrupted, looking up at him as he sat on the floor with Marik's head in his lap. "Are these two going to be okay?"

"Oh, yes, they'll be fine. Let me go find some cold water to wake them up." He walked out of the room and was met with a group of teens waiting outside the hall.

"Hello sir." Yugi said, smiling shyly. "Is Ryou in there?"

"Yes, he is, and you're welcome to go in if Ryou permits it." He turned to look at Ryou for an answer. Ryou nodded his head.

"Yes, they can come in." The gang walked inside the room, almost stepping on Bakura in the process.

"What happened to them?" Jou asked, leaning down and poking Bakura's cheek.

"They passed out." Malik slapped Jou's hand away annoyingly. "Don't do that." The doctor strolled back into the room with a bucket of water and two cloths. He kneeled down and began to press the moistened cloth against Bakura's face and neck. He then repeated the method on Marik. Both yamis began to moan softly. Bakura was the first to open his eyes. He stared around the room confusedly before he saw Ryou. Then he shot up like a bullet and rushed to his aibou's side, hugging the life out of him.

"Oh Ryou! Ryou, Ryou, Ryou, Ryou..." He murmured his hikari's name repeatedly between smothering the teen's face with kisses. Marik then awakened as well, and had pulled Malik up with him as he too ran to Ryou and kissed his face lovingly.

"I can't believe it!" Marik said happily, and turned to his own aibou and held him tightly. "I just can't believe it."

"Um, excuse me?" Honda interrupted. "Did we miss something?"

"Ryou's pregnant!" Malik laughed, holding onto Ryou's hand.

"I thought you knew that already."

"We weren't certain, but now it's official."

"Congratulations!" Jou smiled warmly. "We're happy for you."

"That's not the only news." Bakura smirked. "He's not having just one baby."

"Twins?" Yugi squealed, clasping his hands together. "How cute!"

"Not twins." Marik shook his head.

"..Triplets?"

"Guess again." Yugi's eyes widened drastically.

"Quadruplets?" He looked at Ryou disbelievingly. But Ryou just blushed and smiled. "Wow! I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks Yugi." He then turned to the doctor. "Are they all healthy? None of them are sick or anything, right?"

"Nope, they all look very healthy!" The doctor smiled kindly.

"Boys or girls?" Malik asked. "Can you tell yet?" The doctor turned back to the machine, fiddling around with it.

"I can't tell just yet, but in a few weeks, you're welcome to come back and find out."

"Thank you Doctor." Ryou smiled, tears brimming in his eyes. "Thank you very much. I'll see you in a week then, alright?"

"A week it is." The doctor grinned and ruffled Ryou's hair affectionately. "Now, you take it easy." He instructed as Ryou was heading out of the door. "No hard work okay?"

"Thank you!" Ryou called behind him, walking out with the gang behind him, holding hands with Malik. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Ryou!" The doctor smiled, shaking his head kindly and mumbling to himself. "He's a good kid."

"I can't believe it Ryou! I'm so happy for you!" Yugi squealed, clapping his hands together. "We'll have a baby shower and everything! Oooh, this is going to be so much fun!" Ryou smiled at his hyperactive friend and leaned his head on Malik's shoulder.

"Thanks, Yugi. I'm excited too." He looked back at his and Malik's yami, noticing the two were happily holding hands, huge grins on their faces. "And Marik and Bakura seem to be ecstatic." He giggled.

"They dun seem like ones who'd wanna be fathers, do they?" Jou asked. "At least, that's da impression I had from 'em."

"I'll admit I thought the same thing at first." Malik smiled, "But those two can always surprise you."

"Indeed." A voice spoke up, startling everyone.

"It's you!" Bakura snarled, staring at Yami who was standing in front of Ryou and Malik. "What do you want?" Yami gazed at Ryou coolly.

"So, you're having four kids?" He asked, staring at Ryou's stomach. "I'd get rid of the little abominations now, if I were you."

"Abominations!" Ryou cried out, horrified. He placed a hand protectively on his stomach, staring at Yami with a sickened expression. "How dare you call them that?"

"Yami!" Yugi shouted, appalled by his other half's behavior as well.

"Say that again Pharaoh!" Marik screamed, trying to struggle out of Bakura's arms. "I dare you to!" Yami looked at Ryou grimly.

"You're a victim of rape, I know." He said, reaching out a hand to smooth Ryou's hair. "We all know you don't really want these monsters." Ryou sneered and slapped Yami's hand away.

"Get away from us! Leave us alone!" He yelled, trembling in his rage. "I said before I never wanted to see you again, and I mean it! Go away!"

"Ryou..." Yami shook his head. "Why do you protect them?"

"Because we love them!" Malik interrupted, glaring hatefully at the King of Games. "Why are you trying so hard to get rid of them? They don't hurt us! There isn't a single bruise on our bodies! Just leave us alone!"

"Yami!" Yugi called, startling everyone. Yami turned to his aibou questioningly; confused at the glare Yugi was sending him. "If you don't leave them alone, then I'll have to leave you Yami."

"Yugi!" Yami gasped, his eyes widening. Yugi shook, his eyes filling with tears.

"Please Yami! Can't you see they're happy? That they're going to have a family? Just let them be. Please." Yami bit his lip and stared hard at his light, not knowing what to do. Then, he turned to the tomb robber and tomb keeper.

"I'll give you one last chance, if I even think that Ryou or Malik is being hurt, I'll kill you." He growled.

"Hn. Whatever Pharaoh." Marik sneered. "Now, do us all a favor and go away." Yami glanced at his hikari one last time, and nodded, walking down the street towards the Game Shop.

"Yugi." Ryou mumbled quietly, gaining the attention of his upset friend. Ryou smiled. "Thank you. But right now, I think Yami needs you more than we do." Yugi nodded thankfully and hugged Ryou and Malik tightly before racing after his darker half.

"That bastard!" Bakura seethed, grinding his teeth together. "How dare he call my children abominations?"

"I know, Kura." Marik's eyes flashed as his lips pulled back into a snarl, showing his ivory white canines. "I just want to rip him apart with my bare hands!"

"It's okay you two, calm down." Ryou gave them a small smile. "He said he'd leave us alone now. Let's just hope he really means it."

"We're sorry he's acting this way." Honda apologized, "Nobody knows what's come over him. Usually he's not like this."

"It's okay, Honda. It's not your fault." Ryou assured, "I'm sure he'll get over it soon."

"I think it's time we went home." Malik spoke up, looking up at the sky. "I think it's going to rain."

"'Kay, we'll see ya later, Ryou." Jou called as he and Seto made their way down the street to Seto's mansion, the others departing as well.

"Come on, let's go." Marik chirped, grabbing onto both Malik and Ryou's hands, dragging them down the road with Bakura running after them.

-

* * *

"We're going to have a family now, Bakura!" Ryou squealed happily, spinning around in his dark's arms. Bakura laughed at his light's excitement, bringing the teen close to him and kissing him on the lips.

"I know. It's absolutely amazing." Bakura admitted, pride shining in his eyes as he stared down at Ryou. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bakura." Ryou smiled, hugging his yami tightly.

"Four children!" Malik shouted excitedly, jumping onto Bakura's back. "I'm so excited!" Bakura smirked and turned around to Malik, crushing him against him and planting light kisses on his face.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle it, Ryou?" Marik asked, the only serious one in the room right then. "It'll be tough."

"I know." Ryou smiled. "But, I know I can handle it." He hugged Marik tightly. "Thanks for finding that spell, Marik, without you this wouldn't have been possible." Marik grinned and hugged the light warmly.

"I'm going to be a father." He said suddenly, as if he just came to the conclusion. He spun Ryou around joyfully. "I'm going to be a father!"

"Ryou?" All four boys stopped in the midst of their celebration, staring as Yaten entered the room. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Sure, what would you like?" Ryou asked, somewhat nervously. Yaten looked at him sternly.

"I need to talk to you alone, Ryou." Bakura frowned.

"Whatever you need to say to Ryou, you can say to us as well!" Ryou reached out a hand to stop his yami from going on.

"It's okay Bakura. Let me talk to him." Ryou followed his father into the kitchen, leaving his three lovers in the living room, concerned.

"You don't think something's wrong, do you?" Malik asked hesitantly, unconsciously leaning into Marik, who was scowling.

"There better not be anything wrong." Marik growled.

-

* * *

"Dad?" Ryou questioned softly when the other man seemed to zone out in space. Yaten shook his head and stared at his son.

"So, Ryou, you're really going to be having children?"

"Yes." Ryou smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"Four?"

"How did you-."

"I overheard Malik." Yaten explained. He turned his back towards Ryou, staring at the wall.

"Is something wrong?" Ryou asked.

"You do know that it's a big responsibility, taking care of kids."

"Yes, I know."

"This house will be too small." Yaten turned back to Ryou, and gave a small smile. "You know that money I left for you? Don't buy a house with it."

"But father, you just said yourself this one will be too small." Ryou protested. What could he be thinking? Not buying a bigger house with the money...What else would he use it for?

"Relax, Ryou." Yaten laughed. "You use that money to support your new family. Remember that old mansion I was talking about?"

"Yes, the one you bought a few years ago that you were thinking of selling?" Ryou asked, confused. "What about it?"

"It's yours." Ryou's eyes widened drastically.

"What!"

"It's all yours Ryou." Yaten smiled at his son. "Of course, it will need some fixing up, but I'm sure it's big enough for all of you." Ryou felt tears pooling in his eyes.

"A-Are you sure?"

"I couldn't be more sure. You deserve it Ryou." Ryou launched himself into his father's arms, laughing.

"Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yaten grinned and hugged his boy tightly, not wanting to tell him the other news, but knowing that he had to.

"Ryou...There's something else."

"Yes?" Yaten pulled back from his son, and looked him over, sighing to himself.

"You grew up so fast..." He murmured. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you..."

"Dad, it's all right." Ryou smiled. "I don't blame you for anything, you had work to do."

"I know, and that's why I have to leave again." Yaten said sadly, watching as Ryou's face fell in disappointment.

"So soon? But you just got back..."

"I know, but they're expecting me back in a few days. A new artifact or something." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Ryou assured. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, okay." Ryou looked at the ground.

"Ryou, I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."

"I know." Ryou sighed and hugged his father once again. "I'm going to go tell them the good news!" He smiled, running back into the living room.

"Guess what you guys?" He shouted excitedly, launching into Bakura's arms.

"What?" Bakura smiled, relieved that his light didn't look upset.

"We're moving to a new, bigger house!" He smiled. "It's huge! I can't wait to show you!"

"Really? Wow!" Malik squealed. "When?"

"Ummm..."

"You can go tomorrow, after I leave." Tadashi said, appearing in the doorway.

"You're leaving?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, unfortunately I have to go back to Egypt. Duty calls." He said sadly, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I'll be upstairs packing, yell if you need me." He walked up the stairs, disappearing into the hallway.

"Ryou? I'm sorry he has to leave so quickly." Bakura whispered to his light, knowing that the other was upset his father had to go back already.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Ryou smiled. He turned to Marik and Malik. "We better start packing as well, if we're moving tomorrow."

"How big is the house?" Malik asked, following Ryou as the two walked upstairs to the bedroom.

"Huge! It's old though, so it will need some remodeling. Oh! We can even decorate the kid's rooms! It'll be so much fun!" Marik and Bakura watched as their two lights made their way up to the second floor, glad to see them so happy.

"Do you think this'll work out?" Marik asked, wrapping his arms around Bakura from behind, resting his chin on the other's shoulder.

"Yeah, hopefully. They look so happy." He murmured, turning his head and kissing Marik's cheek lightly. "I still can't believe that the spell worked..."

"I know. Ryou was brave, volunteering like that..."

"Yeah, he's sweet, isn't he?"

"Sweet? Bakura, I think something's wrong with you if you're going to start saying, 'sweet'."

"Come on, can't a yami say 'sweet' without being made fun of?" Bakura scowled.

"Of course not! My wittle itty bitty Kuwa!" Marik teased, kissing Bakura's neck. Bakura frowned before whining.

"Don't call me that!"

"What? Kura? But it's such a 'sweet' name!"

"Marik! Knock it off." Bakura seethed, crossing his arms, pulling away from the taunting yami.

"Aw, don't get mad." Marik pouted, wrapping his arms around Bakura again. "I'm sorry." He kissed Bakura's cheek, making the other yami sigh.

"All right, enough fooling around, let's go help Malik and Ryou pack." Marik groaned.

"We just finished unpacking too...This sucks."

"Bakura! Marik! Come on!" Malik shouted from upstairs. "Ryou and I aren't going to do all the work!"

"Ryou's not going to be doing any of the work!" Bakura called back, running up the stairs. "We've got a pregnant man here, that means no hard activities!" Marik chuckled at his lovers and followed the loud noises upstairs.

"Bakura!" Ryou protested as he was led to a cushioned chair in the corner of his bedroom. "I'm fine."

"Now, now, dear. I want you to sit there and relax!" Bakura giggled, patting Ryou's head as he pouted.

"You're going to get a lot of special treatment from now on, Ryou!" Malik said, repacking all their clothes back in their suitcases and duffel bags. "Hey, are we going shopping for food and furniture tomorrow too?"

"I guess so." Ryou frowned, crossing his arms and standing up to help Malik.

"No, no, no!" Marik scolded, pushing Ryou down again. "Sit! Sit!"

"Marik!" Ryou squealed. "It's not like I'll die or something if I help!"

"Oh, I see, you want company?" Marik grinned, stalking up behind Malik who was whistling happily as he folded random clothes. He suddenly swooped the startled teen up in his arms, laughing at the sudden shriek and plopped him down next to Ryou. "There you go! Now you won't be lonely!"

"Marik!" Malik shouted, flustered.

"Keep him busy for us Mal!" Bakura winked, taking over Malik's spot at refolding clothes. Malik sighed, defeated, and turned to Ryou who shrugged.

"I don't think I'll ever understand them." Ryou rolled his eyes, deciding to rest his head on Malik's shoulder.

"Me neither." Malik sighed. "But maybe we could use this to our advantage!" He smirked suggestively to Ryou who started laughing.

"But that would be mean…"

"Yes, and?" Ryou giggled.

"No, we'll have our fun later." Suddenly Ryou's face grew sad. "Um, do you guys mind if I spend the rest of the day with my dad?" Malik blinked, then smiled understandingly.

"Of course we don't mind, do we?" He looked over to Marik and Bakura who shook their heads, smiling.

"Go ahead and have fun, hikari." Bakura shooed his aibou out the door. "We'll finish the rest of this up."

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly. "I could stay for a little while longer to help…"

"Don't worry about it, Ryou!" Bakura laughed, then kissed his hikari's forehead. "Just go spend time with your dad before he has to leave."

"Thanks Bakura." Ryou said gratefully, and started off to his father's room. Bakura watched him leave before shutting the door to their room softly behind him.

"I feel bad for Ryou." Malik said sadly. "His dad has to leave so soon."

"I know." Bakura sighed. "But he'll be fine." He turned to his blond haired lover, smiling reassuringly.

"So, are you excited about the new house?" Marik asked suddenly, packing pictures and other things into a small duffle bag.

"You bet!" Malik squealed, clapping his hands together. "I bet it will be perfect for us! We can decorate it, and have special rooms…"

"Ooh! Let's make a bondage room!" Marik shouted, eyes sparkling.

"Shh! Not so loud." Bakura shushed, snickering under his breath. "Although, that is a good idea."

"Perverts." Malik rolled his eyes, and smiled. "Let's finish packing."

"Okay, then we'll have some fun!" Marik chuckled before he was hit over the head with a pair of socks. "What!"

-

* * *

"Bye Ryou! Take care of yourself!" Yaten called, waving to his son as he left through the gates to board his plane.

"I will! Be careful!" Ryou shouted back tearfully, holding hands with Bakura.

"You three take care of him!" The elder man smiled and waved one last goodbye before disappearing out of the four boy's sight.

"We will…" Bakura whispered his promise, tightening his hold on his hikari's hand. Malik and Marik waved their goodbyes as well, silently promising the other man that they would indeed take care of Ryou.

"I'm going to miss him." Ryou whimpered, and turned to his yami, burying his head into the other's shoulder. Bakura comfortingly patted his light's back, whispering soft reassurances into his ear.

"Come on Ryou, let's go." Marik ushered softly, coming up behind Bakura. Ryou nodded and pulled away from Bakura, giving everyone a soft smile.

"Let's go see our new home." There were excited cries coming from the three other teens as they left on their way.

-


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, this is it." Ryou said, stepping off his motorcycle, looking at the house with a proud expression on his face.

"It's beautiful!" Malik gasped, his hand covering his mouth in astonishment. "Oh, Ryou! It'll be perfect!" Marik and Bakura showed similar responses, gaping at the size of the mansion.

It did look quite old. There were vines growing on the side of the house, and a few windows were dusty and broken. All in all though, it was very cute. A small pond was even situated in front, with a tiny little bridge over it.

"Can we go inside?" Malik asked excitedly. Ryou laughed and nodded, leading his lovers to the front of the door. It opened with a creak, dust flying everywhere, making Ryou shake his head and sneeze.

"It will definitely need to be cleaned soon." He frowned, but walked inside anyways.

"Well, it is big." Bakura said, eyeing the house with a pleased look. "There will be plenty of space."

"Can we go pick out our room?" Marik grinned, running to the staircase. Seeing that Marik was about to go upstairs, Ryou tried to cry out in alarm, but was too late when a loud crash was heard throughout the house.

"The stairs aren't very safe." Ryou winced, walking over to help the older yami up. Bakura laughed at the other's appearance. Marik was covered in dust and cobwebs, and was currently glaring daggers at Bakura's laughing face.

"That's enough you two." Malik scolded, looking at the stairs in despair. "That will take a lot of time to repair.

"True." Ryou mused. "But we have enough money. So, should we start cleaning?"

"Already?" Bakura gaped. "We don't even have any supplies!"

"Oh, yes we do! I brought some!" Ryou giggled, pointing outside to his motorcycle.

"Do we have to do it now?" Marik whined, making Malik roll his eyes in exasperation. Ryou placed a hand on his stomach, and smiled.

"The babies aren't going to be able to wait forever." He reminded. "So, let's get an early start." The two yamis sighed in defeat, and walked outside to get the cleaning materials while Malik stayed behind.

"This will be a lot of work." Malik said worriedly. "You better just sit down and relax."

"I'm fine, Malik!" Ryou giggled. "If it starts to get too hard, I promise I'll tell you."

"I don't know, Ryou…" Malik hesitated. "The doctor said no strenuous activities…"

"Malik! I'll be just fine!" Ryou leaned over and kissed his fellow hikari's cheek, smiling at him reassuringly.

"If you insist…" Malik sighed, shaking his head in defeat. "But Bakura and Marik aren't going to like it."

"Like what?" Marik asked, trudging back into the room with broom sticks and mops in one arm and a basket of other cleaning materials in the next.

"That Ryou wants to clean too." Malik supplied before Ryou could open his mouth. Marik frowned and stared hard at the hikari.

"No way, love." He dropped the things in his arms and marched over to the younger boy. "Sorry, no cleaning for you."

"But!"

"No buts!" Bakura chorused, dragging in a whole bunch of other chemicals in a basket. "You're not doing anything. You can direct us on what to do, however." Ryou sighed and glared at a snickering Malik.

"Told you so." Malik stuck his tongue out, skipping over to Bakura to grab a few things. "I'll start with the windows."

"I'll sweep the floor!" Marik called, grabbing a broom.

"What do I do then?" Bakura asked, blinking.

"You can do the dusting." Ryou giggled, walking over to a sturdy looking chair in the corner of the room. "I'll be happy if we can just get this front room done today."

"Why don't we just send everything to the Shadow Realm?" Bakura whined.

"That's actually a brilliant idea, oh lazy lover of mine." Marik teased, throwing the mops down on the floor. "Ryou, you don't care if I send any old furniture to the Shadow Realm, do you?"

"I suppose not." Ryou frowned. "We can always buy new ones." He stood up off the chair and began to walk outside, Malik following him.

"You guys have fun!" Malik winked, and blew a kiss at the yamis as they began to send everything in the room into the darker dimension. Malik followed Ryou out to the pond, wincing at the green muck inside. Ryou sighed.

"We're going to have to clean that up as well."

"Do you want to keep the outside of the house as it is?" Malik asked, turning around and staring at the mansion critically. Ryou tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

"It doesn't matter to me. I actually think it looks good as it is."

"Then it'll stay that way." Malik smiled, turning his head to the side to kiss Ryou's cheek. "I'm so happy!"

"I know. Me too." Ryou sighed wistfully, wrapping an arm around Malik's waist. "Well, better just sit here and wait for them to finish, huh?"

"Yeah." Malik plopped down on the grass and gently tugged Ryou onto his lap. "Hopefully it won't take forever."

"Hey! We're done!" Bakura called, waving at the two hikaris while hanging out the window on the third or fourth floor. Ryou blinked.

"How did you get up there? The stairs are broken!" He shouted, waiting for a reply.

"Marik threw me up here!" Bakura called back, before breaking out into fits of laughter. Ryou giggled and sighed.

"He's so weird."

"Yeah, but that's why we love him." Malik smiled, then turned towards the window. "How are you going to get down?" He shouted, watching as Bakura looked a bit thoughtful.

"I don't know! Someone catch me!" Bakura called back, sticking his legs out the window and balancing carelessly. Marik came out through the front door, hearing Bakura's shout.

"I'll catch you!" He grinned, holding his arms out. Ryou's eyes widened from where he sat.

"Bakura! Don't you dare jump!" He broke off and watched in horror as Bakura leapt out of the window gleefully. He fell on top of Marik, knocking the older yami backwards with a shout. Ryou struggled to sit up, and rushed to the darks, Malik hot on his heels. He held back the urge to cry out in relief when he saw that Bakura and Marik were both laughing and dusting themselves off.

"Don't you do that again!" Malik raged, causing both yamis to blink in confusion. "You almost gave Ryou and I a heart attack!" The two darted their eyes over to Ryou, who looked like he was going to burst into tears in any minute, and then back to Malik who glared at them angrily.

"Sorry." Both yamis muttered in unison, staring at their feet, ashamed looks on their faces. They were surprised when they heard giggles, and looked up to see Ryou struggling not to laugh, his eyes still teary.

"You act like children sometimes, really." He shook his head, sighing, and letting a few tears drip down his cheeks, smile still on his face. "You really scared me."

"Ryou…" Bakura muttered, pulling his hikari into his arms. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise."

"You better not do it again." Malik warned, shaking his head. "We don't need Ryou getting himself all stressed out. Now, come on, let's get some shopping done."

"Do we have to?" Marik scowled, scrunching up his nose in distaste. He really hated shopping.

"Yes, we do." Malik said sternly, walking over to their motorcycles. "Where to first, Ryou?"

"Umm, how about…" Ryou muttered, trying to think which store would be best to go to first. "The carpet store? Then we'll buy wallpaper or paint, and next the furniture!"

"I don't know if we'll be able to get that much done today, Ryou." Bakura snickered. "But, we might as well see how much we can get done. Let's get going!"

-

* * *

After a few hours of gruesome shopping, the four boys staggered into Ryou's house, collapsing on the sofa in exhaustion.

"Well, I'd say we got a lot done today…" Ryou mumbled, somewhat happily. Bakura, Marik, and Malik nodded their heads.

"I bet that by next week we'll be ready to move our stuff there." Malik said, letting a soft yawn slip out unintentionally. Marik chuckled.

"Come on, hikaris, off to bed." He snickered, standing up and tugging a protesting Bakura with him.

"I don't want to mooooove!" The yami whined, throwing his entire weight on Marik. "Carry me." Bakura grinned, wrapping his arms around Marik's neck. The blond haired Egyptian rolled his eyes, but did as requested, and swooped Bakura up into his arms.

"Let's go." He grunted, trudging up the stairs. Malik yawned yet again and held a hand out to Ryou, noticing how worn out the other looked. "You okay? I think you worked too hard…"

"I'm fine, Malik." Ryou shook his head, smiling and grabbing onto the light's offered hand. "I just need a few more hours of sleep."

"If you're sure." Malik looked skeptical, but helped Ryou up the stairs and into their room. They quickly stripped down to their boxers, and slid under the covers, snuggled together tightly.

"Night…" Bakura muttered, smiling at his already slumbering light and dozing Malik. He wrapped an arm around Malik, who was the closest, and snuggled against the hikari's back, feeling Marik doing the same to him.

"Goodnight." Marik answered, kissing the back of Bakura's head gently before closing his own eyes.

They new that the next few months were going to be hard on everyone. Ryou's pregnancy, moving into a new home, and keeping an eye out for the Pharaoh were just some of the few things they had to worry about. But, they all knew they'd be able to handle it, as long as they had each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Chibi B: It's a new chapter:gasp:

Taski: Yup. Miracle...just like how she redid this fic...

Chibi B: Yep! By the way, if you just skipped ahead to this chapter, I just wanna let you know that you're missing out on a lot of new things! And other things that didn't happen (Cause I took them out) I'm sure there's quite a few mistakes, I didn't have time to catch them all...So, yeah, I really hope you liked this version better! Even though Ryou's still pregnant...

Taski:evil laughter:

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh...

* * *

2 months later…

"No! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Ryou, come on, you haven't been out of the house for two weeks!"

"I said no, Bakura! And I mean it!"

"Hikari…Please?"

"NO!"

"Ryou, we're just going for a walk, why don't you want to come with us?" Malik asked, sitting next to Ryou on the couch. Marik, Bakura, and himself had been trying to get Ryou up for the past fifteen minutes, and were getting nowhere, fast.

"Because I don't want to!" Ryou huffed, crossing his arms and sinking further into the couch, and his oversized sweatshirt.

"Ryou, the doctor said you had to get up and move around a bit! Come on, it's just going to be around the property!" Marik butt in, placing his hand on Ryou's thigh.

"I don't want to be seen…" Ryou mumbled, now burying his face into a pillow.

"Nobody will see us, Ryou! And Yami's well on the other side of town, you know that!"

"No, it's not Yami I'm worried about…" The teen mumbled, refusing to look up at anyone.

"Then what is it, baby?"

Ryou was silent for a while, his shoulders shaking and body quivering. The three worried husbands shot nervous glances at each other before Ryou's loud wail brought them back to the matter at hand.

"I'M UGLY!" Ryou cried, lifting his head from the pillow before burying it right back in, crying miserably. Bakura, Malik, and Marik blinked in shock at the outburst, their eyes wide.

"Ryou! You're not ugly!" Malik laughed slightly, pulling the smaller male into his arms. "You're beautiful! Why would you say something like that?"

"Because I'm fat!" The white haired light began to sob harder. Marik and Bakura both sweat dropped, kneeling down next to the hikari.

"Ryou, you're not ugly, you're our beautiful, healthy, pregnant husband." Marik said softly, kissing Ryou's forehead. "You haven't changed at all, Ry."

"But, but…" Ryou sniffled, his protest dying on his lips when his yami leaned over and kissed him.

"Come on now, hikari, let's go for a quick walk." Bakura grinned, making Ryou smile and hug the other happily. "You feel better now?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry I was making such a big deal…"

"It's okay, love." Malik giggled, taking the teen's hand. "Let's be quick, okay? We won't go very far."

"Alright…" Ryou sniffled once more before standing, holding on to Malik's hand firmly. "Just around the property?"

"Yep." Bakura grinned, inwardly rejoicing that his light was up and moving. "Come on."

* * *

A few hours later….

* * *

"I'm exhausted…" Ryou yawned, leaning against his yami as they trudged into the house, Marik and Malik not far behind. 

"Why don't you get some sleep, Ryou? I'll call you when dinner's ready." Malik suggested, knowing how fatigued the light could get sometimes. The teen yawned again and nodded his head before stumbling up the massive staircase and into his room.

The three teens listened closely as the door shut softly, before letting out exasperated sighs.

"Oh my Ra! I don't know how much more I can deal with this!" Marik complained, falling face first on their leather couch. "He's so, so, moody!"

"Give him a break, Marik." Malik rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "He's the one carrying four kids, he has a _right _to be moody."

"I know, I know…" Marik grumbled, face still buried in the sofa. "Better go make him some dinner before he wakes up…" Malik huffed, somewhat frustrated with his yami's attitude, before marching down one of their many halls and into the kitchen.

Bakura stood there silently before plopping down next to the dark, leaning back and staring out their skylights. Marik shifted and moved his head onto Bakura's lap instead, nuzzling the white haired thief's thigh.

"I know you're tired out from all this, Marik," Bakura muttered, running his hands through the Egyptian's hair. "But I think we should really help out more."

"Whaddya mean?" Marik slurred, opening an eye to gaze at his lover. Bakura sighed.

"I mean help out around the house and stuff…Malik basically does everything now that Ryou's starting to show obvious signs. He cleans, he cooks, he takes care of all of us…" Bakura trailed off as Marik sighed.

"I know, I know. But, what else can we do? We can't clean very well since we forget where everything goes, and we all know we can't cook!"

"Well, we can learn how to, right?"

"I guess so." Marik groaned. "It frustrates me to see Ryou cry all the time and know there's nothing I can do for him."

"I know how you feel." Bakura mumbled, "But it's not his fault. We just have to put up with this and the morning sickness for a few more months."

"Mm, I want to go take a nap with Ryou." Marik whined slightly, resuming his nuzzling against his fellow yami's leg. Bakura snickered.

"I doubt you wanna risk waking him up, you know how cranky he can get."

"Eh, you're right." Marik shuddered, "And his cravings! What was it he wanted last week?" Bakura outright laughed at that, covering his mouth to muffle the sound.

"I think it was a tossed salad drenched in whip cream and cashews."

"Oh Ra, yes! That was disgusting!" Marik stuck his tongue out in remembrance. "I almost blew chunks watching him eat it!"

"But aren't you and Malik the ever so tedious vegetarians?" Bakura teased, poking his lover's cheek. "There was no meat in that dish at all!"

"Hey, just because we don't eat meat, doesn't mean we eat disgusting things like _that!" _Marik said indignantly, which made Bakura laugh even harder.

"Hey! Keep it down in here! Ryou's sleeping, remember?" Malik scolded, entering the room donned in an apron and shaking a wooden spoon at the two. Bakura grinned and licked his lips at the sight.

"Sure, baby, whatever you want."

"Ha ha. Very amusing." Malik said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Marik, who couldn't see over the couch in his position lifted his head up to see what was making Bakura smirk.

"Mm, remind me to put you in nothing _but_ that apron one of these days…" Marik purred, mimicking Bakura's earlier action and licking his lips.

"And I supposed you'll want me to spank you with my spoon as well, yes? For being such naughty boys?" Malik smirked, raising his eyebrow.

"Sounds good to me, Marik? What about you?"

"Excellent! Let's go right now!" Marik pumped his fist up excitedly and hopped up from Bakura's lap, marching in his light's direction.

"No you don't, Marik! I still need to cook!"

"Aw, common! You could use a break!"

"Unfortunately, I don't have time for a break!" Malik snapped, smacking away Marik's hand when it ventured too close. "I have to cook dinner, do the laundry, clean up the living room, upstairs and basement - which you two both trashed quite thoroughly might I add - after that I have to do the dishes, get another load of laundry done, do some research on the internet to help Ryou deal with his pregnancy, take care of you guys and get my usual three hours of sleep before I have to do it all over again tomorrow!" Malik finished in a huff, glaring at them angrily before marching back into the kitchen.

Bakura and Marik both gaped at the teen openmouthed. They didn't know Malik was that stressed out!

"See Marik? Malik's about to go haywire soon if we don't help out a bit."

"I can kind of tell…" Marik said dryly. "Alright. Let's go clean up the basement for him, you can do a load of laundry first though."

"Oh hell no!" Bakura put his hands up, shaking his head. "Ryou banned me from that thing a loooong time ago!"

"Well, I don't know how to use it!"

"There's a first for everything!"

"Fine." Marik sulked, and crossed his arms. "I'll go start now, you go begin on the basement." Bakura smirked, and stood up from the couch, stretching.

"Oooh, dominant now, are we, Marik?"

"I promise we'll play Master/Slave later." Marik winked. "But for now, let's give Malik some time to rest."

And so the two darks parted, both intent on 'helping' more around the house.

* * *

Chibi B: Hope you liked!

RR! 


End file.
